Just One Look
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: How Sara and Grissom first met. Now rated M for chapter 11 and up! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Thinking back, Gil Grissom didn't know when it had really started. All he could think was, since I met her. So, he blurted out "Nine years ago". Then Conrad had said something about getting stories straight and he was baffled by that. When he asked Sara about it, she had told Conrad two years ago. Technically, that was correct...but they had become entwined in each others lives from day one.

_San Francisco - 1999 Forensic Academy Conference_

Sara made her way into the conference room. There were about 20 tables set up, all facing the front towards a white screen and overhead projector. As a forensic scientist, it was required to continue learning, and bugs were unfortunately a part of forensics. Her boss had suggested to her and her coworkers they sit in on this particular session. She took a seat in the second row on the right next to her colleague Tony.

"Hey, Sara. Ready to take a nap?" Tony quipped in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Well, I don't really like bugs, but it is a part of our job. So, I guess I will have to give it a try."

"UGH! I heard this guy talk at last years Forensic Academy Conference in Buffalo. SNOOZEFEST!! He actually gets into the whole bug thing...acts like it's the most exciting thing. I don't get it. They are bugs...ick!"

"Well, Tony, he's an Entomologist, so im assuming loving bugs is a prerequisite. I heard he is a well respected scientist and he has been published quite a few times. Besides, he works in the Vegas Crime Lab! They are what, the number TWO forensics lab?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tony scowled and leaned back in his chair, acting like a child forced to sit through school.

Sara glanced around the room, many familiar faces, some she didn't recognize. "Hmmm...he is cute" she thought to herself when her eyes landed on a tall blonde in the corner. "He is NOT cute" was her thought on the tall balding man eyeing the crowd in speculation as he sipped his coffee near the back. He caught her staring and smiled at her. "Uh oh, yuck!" she said out loud. Sara turned back towards front and shot a smile at Tony who was looking at her questioningly. "Nothing. Just creep alert back there."

Just then a man walked into the room from a door off to the side of the front area of the lecture hall. He walked up to the table set up there and was shuffling papers around , his glasses perched near the end of his nose. His hair was graying, but he wasnt what shed consider OLD. The grey worked for him; it made him look distinguished, Debonaire even. Sara guess he was in his fourties. He wasn't very tall. When he looked up, his eyes landed on her. "Shit!" Sara mumbled and looked away, but not before noticing how blue his eyes were.

She chanced a glance back in his direction and he was flipping through a spiral notebook. He was leaning on the table, both hands flat on it surface on either side of what he was reading. He was handsome, Sara thought. Usually she didn't think men of his age were, but there was something about him that intrigued her. He looked up again and his gaze landed on hers and he flashed a boyish grin at her as he stood. She held his gaze. They stayed that way for a moment, just staring. Then he looked away, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He looked off to his right and Sara noticed her supervisor was at the podium.

"Take your seats everyone. We will begin in a moment.."

People made their way to their seats and an eventual quiet came over the crowd as they waited for things to get started.

"Ok, Welcome! I know you are all busy people, but continuing our learning is a MUST in Forensic Science. So, today's topic is based in Entomology. I know its not everyone's favorite topic but establishing a time line can be based on insect activity on a DB. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to today's Speaker, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Everyone began to politely clap and the grey haired man made his way to the podium. "Great" Sara thought. "HE'S the speaker! Well, at least he is good on the eyes!" She smiled to herself and listened to him begin his lecture. She was amazed by his brilliance. You could see the passion he had for science and learning. As he flipped through slides and made timelines on the overhead, she was totally intrigued by him. She would LOVE to pick his brain, among other things. She smiled to herself.

"First opinions are crucial", he was saying. "But if the evidence changes, so must the theory."

His eyes landed on her and scattered applause broke out as he finished. He smiled that crooked boyish grin again but looked away as a few people made their way to the front to shake his hand and speak with him.

"UGH! Im so glad this is over!" Tony got up and stretched his arms above his head. "So, was he boring or what?" He looked down at Sara, who was still staring at Dr. Grissom.

"HEY! Earth to Sara" Tony snapped his fingers in her face. She looked up at him then, "WHAT!"

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Im going to go get a donut before the next lecture" and he strolled off towards the back. When Sara turned back to the front, she noticed that he was looking straight at her! He was talking to her supervisor and they were BOTH glancing in her direction. What is that all about, she wondered.

She turned her gaze back towards the table and her notes. She flipped through the handouts to find the Biographies on the lecturers. She was reading the story of Dr. Gilbert Grissom when a voice in front of heard said "not a very interesting story. But they insist on putting those on all the lecture materials."

She looked up into the bluest eyes. He was grinning again and she couldn't help but smile back. "I don't know. He seems interesting to me." She said in a somewhat flirty tone.

He extended his hand to her "Im Dr. Gil Grissom. My friends just call me Grissom." She took his hand in hers, relishing the warmth of his grip. "Sara Sidle. SFPD, CSI-Level 2. Nice to meet you Grissom."

"So, Dennis is your supervisor?" He walked around to her side of the table and took the empty seat next to her, turning slightly to face her.

"Umm, yeah. He's great." She turned herself to sit at angle facing him. "I really enjoyed your lecture, by the way. Im not really into insects, but it was very informative. I didn't realize how much they can tell us about a crime scene."

He continued to look at her, his glasses dangling from the fingers of his left hand that was resting on the table. He thought a moment before he spoke, thinking about what he would say. "Well, im glad that someone was paying attention and was interested in what I had to say."

"Most definitely" she said smiling.

"Well, Dennis has invited me back to your lab after this is over. Maybe you can show me around? I 'm curious to see how other departments run their labs." He put his glasses back on his face. "So, what is your area of expertise, Ms. Sidle?"

"Sara." She grinned at him again. "I have a masters degree in Theoretical Physics but materials and element analysis is my forte as a CSI."

"Intriguing." That was all he could think to say. _Snap out of it Gil. You're practically old enough to be her father. She's just being polite you old pervert._ His mind was reeling and he was beginning to lose it in those beautiful brown eyes. And her voice! Low and seductive when she made her short comments full of double entendres. Or was he imagining that?

Dennis Paddock watched them with interest. In all the years he had known Gil, he had never seen him take the time to sit and talk casually with anyone, let alone a young female. Gil could talk a long streak about science, but never really anything informal. He was usually closed off when it came to the private aspects of his life. Hell, he didnt even know if the guy was married or not. He walked towards them and saw Sara give him on of her business cards and flash him a sultry grin saying "I will look forward to hearing from you".

"Hey, Gil!" Grissom and Sara looked up guilty expressions on their faces. "I see you met one of our brightest CSI's. Sara has been a real asset to the department. You aren't trying to lure her away to Vegas are you, Gil?"

Grissom stood and pushed his chair in, standing behind it. "No, Dennis. Ms. Sidle just had some questions. It was nice to see someone was paying attention to the lecture. Half the time people are falling asleep or tuning me out. It comes with the territory of leading lectures, but its always refreshing when you make an impression on someone". He turned towards Sara on the last sentence and winked at her. She sat up straight and stiffled a chuckle and was grinning ear to ear.

Dennis furrowed his brow at the exchange of looks these two had just made. Was he trying to lure her away? Or just lure her? This was so out of character for Gil Grissom. "Well, when this is over, Gil, you want to head back to our lab? Get a tour?"

"Yes, Dennis. I was just saying that and Ms. Sidle has grasciously volunteered to show me around."

Dennis just stared at them. "Ok" he finally said. "After your tour, maybe we can grab some dinner? I know a great steakhouse. My treat."

"Sounds great Dennis"

"Well, sit down Gil. Your colleague Conrad Ecklie is about to begin his talk about handling the Press. Im sure Sara wont mind if you join her." He smiled at Sara and walked up to the podium to introduce the next speaker.

Sara looked up at Grissom and smiled at him again. "Yeah, sit down. No ones sitting here" she lied and hoped Tony would get the hint and sit somewhere else. Grissom sat down next to her with a smirk on his face and light that danced in his eyes.

"I'll nudge you if you fall asleep. THIS GUY is boring. I work with him. Hes the day shift supervisor. HUGE butt kisser. He lives for this stuff." She chuckled at his comments. She had a nice laugh. _What are you doing, Gil? Keep your hormones in check._

Tony walked up towards the front and noticed Sara talking to someone who had taken his seat. He was about to say "hey, move it, im sitting there" when he noticed how she was looking at him. It was the bug guy. ICK! Was she FLIRTING with him? He was OLD! He had grey hair for Petes sake! Then he looked at him. Well, obviously this guy was a goner. He had fallen for the charms of Sara Sidle. Many a man in the lab had, but he had never seen HER respond this way to affections before. It was usually some She-woman, liberal, you're a pig because you are a man comment.

Tony continued on his way and found a seat on the other side of Sara at the table. The speaker had already started, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned in to Sara's ear and whispered "what's he got that I don't?" Sara whipped her head around at him and gave him a glare that would peal paint off the walls. "Sorry" he said raising his hands slightly and sat back to listen to the lecture. Now THIS guy was interesting.

Gil Grissom was a goner. He looked into those brown eyes and all thoughts left his head. He knew he was asking for trouble the moment he shook her hand. But he couldnt help himself. He had to find out who she was. And before he knew it, he was exchanging business cards and inviting himself on a personal tour given by the amazingly beautiful Sara Sidle. He glanced over at her during Ecklies speach. She caught him looking and flashed her smile at him. He smiled back and lightly chuckled to himself and turned back towards the front. Could she possibly be interested in him?

"You're right...Hes BORING!" She breathed into his ear. He gasped and turned to her. There was that smile again. He could still feel her breath on his neck. He flashed her a crooked grin and leaned in to her ear to barely whisper "Hes no Gil Grissom".

The smile again. Another grin. The bareley controlled laughter bubbling up inside each of them. He dared not look at her again for fear he'd totally lose control and embarrass himself with his outburst of laughter.

"So, in closing..." He barely heard a word Conrad had said but was relieved that it was over. He glanced over at Sara and she was smiling at him, controlling her laughter, barely. He smiled and laughed. People were beginning to move around them, but they held the look. Just smiling.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand as he stood. "Lets see what other trouble we can get into". She got up taking his hand and followed him out the back and into the main hallway. Never letting go of his hand. Never hearing Tony asking her if she needed a ride back to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The SFPD Lab was in many ways similar to the one in Vegas. The one difference was the size of the actual lab space. Grissom was very impressed with the layout, procedures and efficiency. He was especially impressed with one CSI. He was mesmerized by her. Sara Sidle. He couldn't help but smile when he said her name. She was very passionate about her work, it was evident in the way she spoke about the lab and the cases they were processing.

After Ecklie's speech, they had sneaked away before anyone had a chance to grab them. When they got outside Grissom realized he had no car and no idea where to go from there. Sara didn't disappoint. She hailed a cab and gave him the SFPD Lab address. That's when Grissom realized how close she was sitting. Their thighs were touching slightly and it was becoming very hard to breathe. He just sat there, silent, staring at her leg touching his, his hands clenched together sitting in his lap.

"_What are you doing Sara?" _Her inner voice tried to reason with her. _"Tony is going to think you went insane and have word of this all over the department by nightfall. Besides, Grissom probably thinks you're just being nice since he's a speaker."_

She glanced over at him and they exchanged smiles and a chuckle. "It's just a ten minute or so drive to the lab" She blurted out to break the silence. Grissom smiled at her "Ok, gives me a chance to see the city as we drive". _That was a stupid thing to say Gil, get a grip! Now she thinks you are bored and don't wanna talk to her! _"Not that you aren't great company and I have to look out the window to entertain myself". As soon as he said it, he realized he had said it out loud and raised his eyebrows and his eyes got wide as he looked at her.

"Umm...Ok. But I could point out a few things along the way if you want" She gave him a half smile, trying not to outright laugh, then pursed her lips together. He really liked how she did that. Hell, he liked everything about her. But what did she see in him?

Sara pointed out sites along the short drive, taking up the silence with her low tone and laughter. Grissom was glad they found something to do on the drive. It was the longest 10 minutes but also the shortest. They arrived at their destination. Sara tried to pay the cab driver, but he insisted. She just smiled at him and said "All, right. Be sure to add it to your expense report".

He followed her into the lab. Introductions started right away when they ran into one of the lab supervisors. Sara was very professional. She introduced him to key personnel, highlighted the aspects of the lab that were unique, and even spewed out facts and figures that would impress any PR Director. But she wasn't trying to promote the lab. She was proud of what she did and what she had accomplished and where she worked.

"Well, im sure it's no Vegas crime lab, but we do ok." She said as they stood in the middle of the break room waiting for a fresh pot of coffee to finish brewing. She pointed to the chair at the end of table, indicating he should sit there and sat in the one on the side of the table to his left. She turned slightly in her chair so she was facing him more directly.

"Sara, thanks so much for the tour. True, Vegas has a few more toys to work with than you do here and we have a larger staff, but this is a great lab. You do good work here." Grissom flashed his boyish grin at her as he reached out and touched her hands she had folded on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Grissom." He loved how she just automatically felt comfortable calling him "Grissom". She held his gaze and squeezed his hand.

"Hey! There you are!" Tony came bounding into the break room, his gaze landing on the pair and their hands entwined on the table."I've been looking all over for you, Sar. We got the DNA results on the rape case!"

Sara and Grissom both withdrew their hands as soon as Tony entered. Both feeling like kids caught making out on the couch.

"That's great, Tony. I will be with you in a few minutes to go over that. I was just wrapping up a tour for Dr. Grissom and then Im going to take him over to the AD's office. So, meet you in your office in" she glanced at her watch "20 minutes?"

"Sure, yeah. I'll get the warrant going. Nice to see you again Dr. Grissom. Hope Sara was pleasant and showed you a good time." He sipped his coffee hiding a smile. Sara slapped him on the arm, nearly spilling his coffee. He just laughed and headed to his office.

"I am sorry. Tony obviously hasn't gotten past junior high in the social skills department." She got up from the table and poured two cups of fresh coffee. When she turned to take them back to the table, he was right there, narrowly escaping a coffee bath. "OH!" Was all she could say. He reached out and took one of the mugs from her, fingers just barely touching. But wow! Sara was stunned. How can just such an innocent thing make her so...HOT? She shook her head and sat back down at the table. Grissom was at the counter adding sugar, she noted. He stayed there leaning against the counter.

"So, how long have you and Tony worked together?" He asked casually

"Well, about 2 years. He has been here about 4 years, but I started here about 2 years ago. He is a great criminalist. Just lacks common sense sometimes." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a lab tech like that. Great DNA guy. Just young and full of energy. And a love of Marilyn Manson." Grissom rolled his eyes. This got a laugh from Sara.

"So, note to self. Don't get Grissom Marilyn Manson tickets as a present." She smiled over the top of her coffee cup at Grissom. He just smiled and set his cup down on the counter.

He sat down at the table again. "Sara, I really appreciate the tour. I'd like to repay you with dinner, but Dennis is taking me out, and Im leaving on a 5am flight."

She just stared at him, stunned at his words, but incredibly happy he said them. "That's ok, Grissom. Don't worry about it. If I'm ever in Vegas, you can give me a tour of your lab and offer me some not-so-fresh coffee."

He chuckled. "Right."

"Well, let me show you to Dennis's office." She got up abruptly and walked out of the break room. Grissom followed close behind, catching up to her in the hallway.

"Hey, Sara.." He reached for her arm to stop her. "I think that came out wrong back there. You seem upset."

She turned around and stared blankly at him. "No, im not upset."

Grissom didn't believe her. He took a step closer to her, still holding her arm in his hand. He ushered her off to the side a little, more out of view of people in the lab.

"You seem upset. And I didn't mean it like the way it seemed. If you ever get to Vegas, I would be more than happy to give you a tour of our lab. Id love to give you a tour of Vegas." His hand was now gently rubbing up and down her arm. Sara couldn't breathe; she couldn't think.

"GIL!" Dennis spotted Gil Grissom at the end of the hall deep in conversation with someone. As he approached he realized who it was. Sidle, of course. Did he just jump back from her?

"Hey, Dennis. We were just headed to your office" He extended his hand to Dennis in greeting.

"Well, did you get your tour of the lab?" Dennis looked from Sara to Gil.

"Yes, Ms. Sidle was very informative and gracious." He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling it seemed.

"Good, very good." Dennis looked at his watch. "Its just after 6. So, why don't I meet you at the restaurant around 8pm. Sara, why don't you join us? You and Dr. Grissom seem to be getting along fine. Im sure he wont mind."

"Uh, ummm...yeah. Yes. Thank you Dennis, I would very much like to join you." She smiled hesitantly.

"Great. Make sure he gets there on time. You know the address right? For Richard's Steakhouse?"

"Yes. Ill make sure he gets there."

"Ok, I have a meeting to run to. Budget crisis. Im sure you two can find something to amuse yourselves until dinner. See you at 8pm!" With that comment he strode off down the corridor.

Sara just stood there shuffling her feet.

"Look, if you don't want to join us for dinner. That's fine. I don't need a babysitter until then. Just give me the address and I will get a cab from the hotel."

Sara's head jerked up at his comments. He thought she was babysitting him?

"Well, I cant very well back down from a dinner invitation from my boss." she said pointedly. "But if you'd rather not have a "BABYSITTER" at dinner, then I can find an excuse."

"What?" Grissom was confused. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course I would LOVE your company! I was just trying to let you off the hook if you didn't really want to go and felt obligated."

She laughed then. His face relaxed. They both began laughing at nothing in particular.

"Wow, we make a great pair huh? I think this is the first time I've so many misunderstanding with a person in such a short of time" Sara walked up to him and grabbed his arm and moved him down the hall towards the exit.

"Why don't you get a cab back to your hotel and I will meet you there in about an hour or so. Ill drive you to the restaurant. Its just business casual there, so no tie required."

"Ok, sounds good"

Sara hailed a cab for him and as he got in he smiled at her, blue eyes shining, saying "Its been one interesting day. I cant wait to see what the night will be like with you Sara Sidle" With that he got into the cab and drove off, leaving a dumbfounded Sara on the sidewalk of the crime lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom gazed out the window of the cab as it made its way through the streets to his hotel. What had happened? How did a normal routine seminar turn in to so much more? His analytical, scientific brain was having a hard time wrapping around the logic of some unspoken human connection, love at first sight or meant to be. He was far too realistic to believe in those notions, but here he was flirting with the most beautiful woman to ever talk to him on purpose. He chuckled at that. She was beautiful and he was ...what? He knew he was "ok" looking, his mother always said he was handsome, but that's what all moms said. He knew he wasn't young anymore. His graying temples evidence to that fact. As were the creaks and moans that accompanied a long shift and the glasses that seemed to be more and more permanently perched on the end of his nose.

"_Just take a chance for once". _ He kept saying that to himself over and over again. As he walked into the hotel, showered, shaved and picked out his outfit - _Just Take a Chance for once Gil! _He heard it over and over in his head. He picked out a pair of khakis and a blue polo shirt. Catherine once had told him that it made his eyes seem more blue. So, he figured he might as well enhance his one good feature. He always got compliments on his eyes. He put on his brown suede jacket, put his glasses in his inside chest pocket and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the front desk to call and tell him that Ms. Sidle had arrived.

Sara pulled her compact car up to the hotel. She couldn't believe her luck in finding a parking spot so close. It was 6:45, did that seem too eager? She hoped not. She didn't have time to go home, but she always kept spare clothes in her locker at work. So, she quickly showered and changed in the locker room.

"Hi, I was wondering if you can tell me what room Dr. Gilbert Grissom is in?" Sara inquired at the front desk.

"He is in room 523. Take the far elevators up to five and make a right" The desk clerk aimlessly pointed in the direction of the elevators, not even making eye contact with Sara.

"Thanks" Sara headed off to the elevators.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

Grissom jumped up from the bed and whipped open the door, not expecting to see Sara standing there.

"Hey!" she said with a slight wave of her right hand.

Grissom just stood there taking in the sight of Sara Sidle. She had on simple black pants that flared at the bottom, making her legs seem to go on forever and a blue sweater, almost the identical color of his shirt. It hugged her thin frame, accentuating her curves in all the right places. He smiled in appreciation.

"Ummm...can I come in?" Sara cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." He shook his head and opened the door wider for her to walk in past him. "I was expecting a call saying you were here, not you actually here at the door."

"Oh" She said with a slight frown.

"Oh, no. That came out wrong. Its ok" He smiled. "It's a nice surprise. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, That's ok. I guess I shouldn't have assumed it was ok to just come up here. We don't have to be to the restaurant for like an hour. So, I thought maybe we could...just chat...or something?"

"Oh. Ok. Sure. Have a seat" he pointed to one of the two wingback chairs that sat either side of a lamp table by the widow.

"Wow, you have a great view" Sara stated as she stood in front of the window with her arms crossed in front of her.

Grissom was mesmerized by her. He just kept staring at her. _"Yeah, you are a view." Wait! He didn't say that out loud did he? No, she didn't react. Whew! Keep it together, Gil! Quit conversing with yourself in your head. She's staring at you now, waiting for an answer to a question._

"Im sorry, Sara. What did you say?"

She smiled at him and chuckled. " I was saying that I don't bite and you can sit down over here next to me if you want"

He smiled and walked over to the chair and sat down. "Sorry. Im just kinda tired I guess."

"That's ok. I understand. If this conference wasn't here where I lived, I would probably be trying to get out of anything so I could sleep. But don't worry. Dennis isn't a night owl. But he can drink a little. So, be warned!"

"I 'll keep that in mind, thanks." He shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "Umm. So, Ms. Sidle...Sara...You read my biography. But I don't know much about you. So, tell me about yourself. How did you end up a Forensic scientist?"

He listened to her talk about her college years and training and how she had worked at a coroners office. They had a lot in common. He could listen to her talk forever. He could tell she really loved her work, but he knew that on the tour earlier at the lab.

"So, I have been going on and on. Probably bored you to sleep by now" She grinned at him.

"No" He smiled at her. "You intrigue me Sara Sidle." He looked right into her brown depths, trying to read what was there or not there.

"Yeah?" She pursed her lips and held his gaze.

Just then a loud shrill noise pierced the silence, cutting the tension that was building.

"Sorry, its my cell." Grissom fumbled in his pocket for his phone.

"Grissom. Yeah. Im just heading out to dinner, Catherine." He got up and went into the bathroom, giving Sara an apologetic look.

She could still hear his side of the conversation. "No, just the Director and his wife. No, I wont stay out too late, haha." "Well, it should be on my desk. Tell Brass Ill be back tomorrow and I can find it for him then." "Ok, ok. Yeah, I think Nicky can handle that, Cath. Don't baby him too much, geesh!" "All right, Ill see you tomorrow" "yeah, my flight gets in early, so I will just head home before shift." "Ok, bye. Bye. Goodbye, Dear!" He laughed as he flipped the phone closed. Catherine was worse than a wife sometimes and whenever he said BYE DEAR, she knew to shut up.

Sara sat in the chair listening to his conversation. She knew she shouldn't be, but it was hard not to. "Whose Catherine? His wife? Girlfriend? Maybe just a coworker." Then when she heard Grissom talk about a kid named Nicky, her heart sunk. He had a kid! What a dope she was. She didn't even THINK to ask him if he was married or had a family. Then his final Goodbye Dear. She shook her head side to side in frustration and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, about that, Sara. Work always finds you, no matter where you are!" He was smiling at her then stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

Sara got up and began stomping her way to the door. "We better go. Dennis will be waiting"

"Ok, ummmm...what just happened?" Gil looked around confused.

"You know, you should have told me you were married and had a kid. Im an adult. I can handle it."

"WHAT? I don't! Im not! That was a coworker and we were talking about work!" He had the most confused look on his face that made Sara almost believe him.

"Fine. If That's what you want to tell people. But I heard you call her DEAR and you were talking about how she babies a kid named Nicky. I may be young but im not stupid and I WILL NOT be made a fool of, Dr. Grissom!"

Grissom stood there in disbelief. Then he tried to hide his smile, but his laughter burst through and he doubled over with the hilarity of it all. He sat on the bed wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sara stood there, pissed off and fuming.

"Nicky is a CSI! Catherine is too. She babies him too much on cases. I guess we are kinda like a big dysfunctional family. But catherine has her own sleazy husband and a beautiful daughter. And Nicky is in his twenties..." He laughed again and rose from his sitting position to stand in front of Sara.

"Im sorry, Sara." He put his hands on her shoulders and began to lightly run his hands up and down her arms. "Can you please forgive my outburst? I guess if you didn't know who I was talking to it would have sounded the way you interpreted."

Sara stood there in disbelief. How could she have gotten that conversation so wrong? He was laughing at her! Some investigative skills she had. HMPF! She needed to change the subject. Then he was there, right in front of her. He wasn't laughing. He was touching her so lightly. It felt so nice. She could feel the heat from his hands warming her arms and her insides with his light touches. She just stood there, reveling in the moment. Taking it all in and engraving it on her memory.

Grissom stood there, lost in her eyes. _What was he doing? Should he be doing this? She was so young and beautiful. _ He let his hands wander down her arms and took each of her hands into each of his. He took a step closer. She didn't pull away. He moved his head closer to her lips and she slipped her pink tongue out to moisten them. He waited a moment more, and when their lips touched, it was a light kiss. Just lips on lips. He pulled back a little, looking for approval in her eyes. She loosed her hands from his and just stood there, staring into his blue pools.

He looked down then saying "Sara, im sorry" but was stopped by her hands on his head and her lips crushing his in a passionate kiss. All thoughts ceased to exist at that point. It was just lips, tongues, hands and the sweet vanilla smell of Sara Sidle. They each explored and tasted and teased. She couldn't seem to keep her hands out of the slightly curly hair at the back of his head. She loved the feel of it in her hands, surrounding her fingers. Grissom let his hands wander down Sara's back, settling on her hips. He pulled her closer and she deepened the kiss, changing angles. They finally broke free to gasp for air. Grissom rested his forehead on hers and laughed and breather out a barely audible "WOW".

Sara just smiled at him, placing her hands on his face, pulling him in for another kiss. "Definitely, Wow!" She stated and licked her lips before devouring his mouth again. Grissom let out a groan and wrapped his arms around her, holding on tighter. He never knew that just kissing could be so erotic. But then again, he had never met anyone like Sara Sidle.

"DAMMIT!" Sara yelled out.

Grissom stood there confused still reeling from the last kiss. It took him a moment to comprehend what was going on. Sara was on her phone. Did it ring? He didn't remember hearing it.

"Yeah, Dennis. We're on our way right now. See you in 10." Sara closed her phone and clipped it back onto her waistband.

Grissom was still standing there in the middle of the room when Sara walked up and placed a simple kiss on his lips and grabbed his hands. "Hey. That was amazing, and I wish we could continue" she flashed a crooked grin at him " but that was my boss. He got done early and wants us to meet him at the restaurant as soon as we can."

"Oh, ok." Grissom smiled seductively at Sara.

Sara released his hands and turned toward the door, Grissom followed close behind, picking up his room keycard as he exited the room. They stood staring at each other as they waited for the elevator...as they rode the elevator to the lobby...as they drove the short distance to the restaurant.

"You have to stop that, Grissom." She grinned at him as she pulled into a parking space at the restaurant.

"Stop what?" He looked genuinely confused.

"THAT!" She laughed. "That look. You keep looking at me like that and we might get arrested for indecent acts in public"

Grissom laughed and shook his head. "Oh. Ok, Umm...sorry. Didn't realize I was doing that."

"Hey, I don't mind. But, we do have to meet my boss and your colleague."

"Don't worry. Im in complete control now." He smiled at her, that boyish grin and Sara wondered if either one of them were really in control of anything at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom was having a hard time keeping the smile off of his face. He was having an even harder time keeping his hands off of the leggy brunette walking by his side. But as they entered the restaurant, he placed his hand on the small of her back to usher her in. He couldn't help himself! He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked away quickly.

"Gil. Sara. Over here" Dennis waved at them from the far end of the lobby of the restaurant. They made their way over to Dennis and his wife. There was another man and woman standing there with him.

Grissom extended his hand to Dennis "Hi, Dennis. How are you this evening?"

"Gil, this is my wife Donna. I think you met her on your last visit here"

Grissom shook her hand and smiled. "yes, I remember you, Donna. You were teaching grade school at the time. Are you still doing that?"

"Yes, I am. You have a great memory, Dr. Grissom."

"Gil, please. No need for formalities" He smiled and cast a glance at Sara.

Dennis was speaking again. "Gil, this is the Undersheriff, Jason Stiles and his wife Emily. "

"Nice to meet you both" Grissom shook their hands in turn.

"And is this your wife, Dr. Grissom?" Emily Stiles inquired of him.

Sara barely contained a snicker at that thought and almost made an audible laugh when she caught the look on Grissom's face. Never had she seen such a look of shock and surprise and horror all in one. Should she be offended?

"UH. No. This is Sara Sidle, she works for Dennis in the crime lab. She was just showing me around today" Grissom chuckled nervously, hoping he didn't sound as weird to them as he did to himself.

Dennis chuckled and looked at his wife who was hiding a smile.

"Oh, im sorry. I just assumed..." Emily was embarrassed.

Sara found her voice finally. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Stiles. There's worse I could be called."

The Hostess approached them at that moment, THANK GOODNESS, indicating that their table was now ready. They made their way to a large round table near the back and almost in the corner. The undersheriff and Dennis both pulled the chairs out for their spouses, and Grissom stood there wondering if he should do the same for Sara. By the time he figured that YES, he should, she had seated herself. He was left standing by himself at the table. He felt a tug on his hand. He glanced down at his hand and Sara cleared her throat.

"Sit down" she whispered.

"Oh." He sat down next to her and gave a goofy grin.

Dennis ordered several bottles of wine to start off the dinner. Grissom picked up his menu and his face behind it, stealing a glance at Sara. She turned to look at him and she smiled that wide gap toothed smile then just as quickly pursed her lips together, trying to look in control.

The waiter approached the table with the wine and asked if they were ready for him to take their orders.

"What do you recommend, Dennis?" Grissom looked over his menu at his colleague.

"Well, they do have the best steak. So, id recommend that, unless you don't eat red meat. Then I'd suggest the salmon"

"Steak sounds great to me. What about you Ms. Sidle?" He looked at Sara who just stared back at him, wondering at the formality.

"Its Sara, and steak sounds great to me too. They have a great Caesar salad here as well."

They placed their orders and poured the wine. Dennis was talking with the undersheriff about a policy issue they were due to vote on in the next election while the wives and Sara and Grissom sat silently sipping wine. Sara was on her second glass of wine when Emily, who was seated to her right, began to ask her questions.

"So, Sara, how long have you worked as a CSI?"

"oh, this is my second year at the SFPD. I really enjoy working there." She smiled politely and poured herself another glass of wine.

Sara turned to Grissom and filled his wine glass without asking him. He stared at her for a moment then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "are you trying to get me drunk, Sara?"

She giggled at that. Yes, she actually giggled? Sara was feeling outside of herself, but decided it had to be the wine. She got bold then and placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. Grissom jumped a little, nearly spilling his wine and everyone else at the table when he bumped it. Sara removed her hand and put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Gil? Everything ok?" Dennis looked at him concerned.

"Umm, yeah. Leg cramp. Sorry."

"Maybe you should walk it off." This from the Brunette beside him. She looked so serious but he saw the smile in her eyes.

"Well, perhaps that would be a good idea. Would you please excuse me for a moment?" He stood and made his way to the restrooms.

"Hey, wait up." Sara was right behind him. "Dennis wanted me to be sure you were really ok."

"I'm fine, Sara. Thanks for the concern though" He gave her a halfhearted smile.

She put her hand on his arm as they entered the hallway for the restrooms and steered him into the coat room. He followed her into the room and she led him to the back and behind a small wall out of view of the hallway.

"What are you doing, Sara? Dennis will wonder" He was stopped by her lips on his. Her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. He gave in and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close. "mmmmmm...ssssaaraaa" He didn't know how long they stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately, moaning out her name, gasping for air. But suddenly he DID recognize the voice at the doorway.

"Ummmm...I uh, didn't mean to interrupt...but uh, our meals have arrived and I was beginning to worry about the two of you."

Grissom jumped back embarrassed and wiped his mouth. "Dennis, uh, yeah, we'll be right there". Sara just laughed at his reaction. "Yeah, Dennis. Sorry. Be there in a minute"

Dennis made his way back to the table, very confused as to what had just happened. When he arrived at the table he sat down and whispered to his wife. "You were right. Caught em going at it in the coatroom like a couple of teenagers."

"I told you not to go looking for them" Donna just smiled and continued to enjoy her salad.

Grissom and Sara Just stood in the middle of the coatroom in shock at being caught making out like kids.

"Sara, this has to stop. I cant have you jeopardizing your job and respectability because of this."

"Well, don't you think That's up to me? I've never really felt like THIS before, Grissom. I don't know what to do, to be honest with you. Do you?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "All I know is that I thoroughly enjoy your company and feel like we've known each other forever when its just been one day." He raked his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. "Lets go apologize for our absence, finish dinner and then you can drop me off at the hotel. That's a start, anyway. Agreed?"

Sara nodded "Agreed, for now." She smiled seductively and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the table.

Dinner continued pleasantly and without any mishaps. Sara did notice that Grissom had downed about three more glasses of wine and was getting very excited while talking about his entomology time line paper that had just gotten published. She smiled at his boyish exuberance and couldn't wait to get him alone again.

Dennis paid the waiter and they all got up to exit the restaurant.

"well, Gil," Denis was saying to Grissom at the door. "Its been nice to see you again. As always you have had added interesting insight to forensic science"

"Thanks, Dennis, I think" he laughed.

"Sara, I will see you tomorrow night for shift" With that he took his wife by the hand and followed the Undersheriff and his wife out the door.

"Well, Dr. Grissom. That was an interesting night" Sara said as they made their way to her car. Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side as they walked.

"Well, Ms. Sidle. I have a feeling that with you, it will always be an interesting time." He smiled down at her with a wicked half grin. Sara smiled back up at him, liking the feel of his arm around her. She stared into his amazing blue eyes, wondering what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

They drove back to the hotel in silence. The soft music coming from the radio the only noise. Grissom was feeling the effects of all the wine he had drunk. His head was fuzzy and he was feeling so very tired all of a sudden. He looked over at Sara as she drove. "God she's so beautiful" He thought to himself. He reached over and took her right hand off the steering wheel and laced his fingers with hers. She turned to him and flashed him a sexy grin. He held her hand as they drove the few remaining miles to his hotel. He didn't want to break contact. He didn't want to let her go. But he knew he had to. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What's Wrong?" She inquired.

"Nothing, im just tired, I guess." He smiled at her.

"Oh"

Grissom released her hand as Sara pulled into a free space near the side entrance to his hotel and cut the engine. She turned to face him and reached out her hands. He placed them in hers saying

"I know this is all so fast. We've barely known each other 24 hours, but I feel like I've known you forever." Sara just looked at their joined hands. "Promise me you will keep in touch?"

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. He looked down at their joined hands. He knew what he should do. But he also felt what he wanted to do so strongly, that he was having an honest to goodness inner voice war with himself!

"Kiss her" "no, end it now" "Invite her up to your room" "Be gentle, let her go" "Tell her you want to do things to her that she couldn't imagine and you'll never let her go" "NO! Let her down easy and don't start something you KNOW you cant finish!"

Sara watched him as his facial expressions wavered. She could tell he was waging a war with himself on what to do. She was having the same one as he. She wanted nothing more than to go up to his room with him and show him what she felt. But it was so soon.

"Grissom" His head snapped up and he gazed into her brown eyes with longing. "I don't expect anything from you. I'm so glad I met you, and I hope we keep in touch. And although I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you, I have a feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea"

Grissom stared at her in shock, his mouth slightly open. He took his hands out of her grip. She had let him off the hook. She looked down and closed her eyes, accepting defeat. Then his hands were on her face, gently stroking her cheeks, pushing her hair behind her ears, pulling her to him. She lifted her gaze to his eyes, they seemed to be even more blue than before. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and he pulled away as quickly as it had started.

"Goodbye, Sara" And he opened the door and made his way to his room, wondering if he made the right decision.

Sara sat in the car, disappointment evident, and watched him go. She tried to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway. She wiped at her eyes, started the car and drove home, praying she could forget the man with eyes as blue as the sea. She had to. She couldn't spend her life on what might have been, what could be. She wasn't the type to daydream or fall in love. She was a scientist, and a damn good one. She had her work, and she would work harder. Work made life worth living. She knew that was a lie, but she told herself it was true, and accepted it.

Grissom was unable to sleep. It was already 1am and he had to be up in three hours to catch his flight back to Vegas. All he could see when he closed his eyes, was the true sadness he had seen in Sara's eyes when he told her goodbye. She was hoping he would want to continue this...relationship? Friendship? Hell, he didn't know what THIS was! He did know he now had a small taste of what it would be like to be with a woman who truly seemed to be connected to him body, mind and soul. But that scared him, too.

Grissom gave up trying to sleep. He was used to being up at night anyway, but thought a few hours might do him some good before returning. He stared at the phone, wondering if she was awake too. She was a night shift CSI like himself, surely it was a possibility that she was awake.

He picked up his wallet from the dresser and dug out the business card Sara had given him the day before. He stared at her number, rubbing his thumb over the card in a caress.

Sara stared out the livingroom window of her third story apartment. It was nearly a full moon tonight. She loved the quiet and stillness of night time. She usually had little time to enjoy that aspect of darkness. As a CSI, the evil and unquiet protruded through anything good that was associated with the night.

The quiet was cut short with the ringing of her cell. Sara made her way over to the coffee table, knowing it was probably work, calling her in last minute to cover for someone.

"Sidle."

Silence.

"Helloooo" Sara was now irritated.

"Ummm...Hi." The male voice finally responded and let out a long heavy breath.

"Look, its late. I don't have time for phone sex right now."

"What?" Grissom nearly shouted into the phone.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"Well, I get no immediate response, a strangled out HI and then a heavy breath. I though you were some old pervert who enjoyed irritating women on the phone."

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She laughed at him through the phone. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled to herself. "So, umm, what did you need?"

"Oh, uh, well. I couldn't sleep. Guess I'm used to being up all night. I thought you would probably be up, seeing as you work the night shift as well."

"You wanna check out and come over until you have to leave?" Sara, clamped her hand over her mouth. Did she REALLY just say that?

"Oh, ummmm...YEAH! That is a great idea. I'll get a cab and be there in about 15 minutes." He hung up abruptly, he knew. But he was having a hard time containing his excitement.

Sara just stared at her phone. _Did I just invite him over in the middle of the night? And did he actually jump at the chance and say he would be here in 15 minutes?_

Sara looked around at her apartment and decided to give it a quick once over in the straightening department. Papers in a neat pile on her desk, dishes put away, blanket folded and books back on the shelf. Well at least it looked presentable.

"Shit!" Sara realized what she was wearing and ran into her bedroom, yanking things out of the closet. She settled on some yoga pants and a pink t-shirt. It said comfortable, but looked good. She heard the buzzer and quickly threw her unused clothes into the bottom of the closet and shut the door. She ran to the front door and buzzed him up.

She opened the door and watched him as he walked up the few remaining steps at the end of the hall and made his way to her door.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey" He smiled. "Wow." He blew out a breath and took in another gulp of air. "Three floors. I am getting old. Not as easy as it used to be."

"Oh, come on. You aren't old." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment.

He dropped his bag in the entryway and made his way into her living room. His investigative nature took over as he surveyed the surroundings, noting that she didn't have any photos around. Just a few art prints in frames hung on the walls. She had a lot of books. Not quite as many as he had accumulated, but he did have a 15 year head start on her.

"Have a seat, Grissom." She pointed to the love seat, indicating where he should sit.

"Do you want something to drink? I've got, OJ, V8, beer, wine and tea."

"Well, I think I had enough wine at dinner." He smiled at her. "So, how bout tea? That sounds good."

"Sure, I will put the water on." She walked through a door into what Grissom assumed was her kitchen. She was back in just a few minutes. She sat next to him on the love seat, careful to not sit too close.

"Grissom, what changed your mind?"

"Changed my mind? What are you talking about?" He was truly confused as he tried to read her expression.

"Well. God, this is hard to say." Sara looked down at her hands in her lap. "You said goodbye earlier. I thought it was a permanent one."

She looked up at him then and saw the shocked look on his face.

"What? No!" He readjusted his position so he could face her and took her hands into his own. "Sara. Hey, look at me, please."

His arm was now on the back of the cushion behind her and his other hand covered hers in her lap as he faced her. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Sara loved the feel oh his hand in hers. She looked up into his blue eyes, trying desperately to read what he was thinking.

"I really like you, Sara. Seldom do I meet some one who seems to understand what I am saying and actually has a passion for science. And the fact that you are also a CSI, well, how can we not be friends?"

"Friends?" She questioned him, wondering if it could be more.

"Yeah. I think friends is a good start, don't you?" He smiled at her, getting a small smile in return.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I was thinking" She smiled, knowing it was a complete and utter lie. She wanted to be his friend, but being his lover had an appeal she couldn't deny. She pulled her hand away from his caressing thumb and went into the kitchen.

Grissom smiled to himself. He had taken a huge step. Being friends with someone like Sara Sidle was good for him. She seemed to understand him, and that's just what he needed in his life. Someone he could talk to about anything, who would not judge him. Who understood how he viewed the world as a scientist. This was more than he had ever hoped would happen when he first met her. He was happy again. He did enjoy kissing her, but that was something that he wanted to put on the back burner for now. Relationships that started off hot and heavy did not last, in his experience. Plus there was the age difference and the physical distance that was between them. So, friends was a happy medium.

Sara placed two cups of freshly brewed tea onto a tray, along with some short bread cookies and carried it into the living room. She smiled at Grissom as she approached. He seemed to be really happy. She was happy he was happy, but she was NOT happy. She had friends. More than enough, in fact. She wanted someone special in her life. A friend, confidante and lover. Apparently that was not to be the case, at least not yet. So, she put on a smile, offered him a cup of tea and enjoyed the conversation.

Two hours slipped by in a heart beat. It was time for him to go to the airport and catch his flight home. Sara called him a cab. When the driver buzzed a few minutes later, she walked him to the door.

"I am so glad you came over, Grissom" She smiled lovingly at him. "I'm so glad I went to your lecture and got a chance to meet you."

"And I you." He smiled at her and reached his arm out towards her and pulled her in for a quick, friendly embrace. Sara wrapped her arms around his middle, making it more than friendly. Grissom let out a breath took her into his arms fully, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. He pulled back a little, but she didn't let go. He looked into her eyes, seeing the passion there in the brown depths.

"No, Sara. Don't." He wiped a tear from her eye, placing a gentle kiss to where it had fallen. Sara reached up her hand and ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head, pulling him in ever so slowly for a kiss, ignoring his words of protest. She slid her lips across his, pressing him harder against hers, sliding her tongue along the fullness of his bottom lip. He held back, letting her kiss him

"Mmmm...Sara." he was able to get out. But she continued her assault on him. "God, Sara." He moaned and joined her in the assault, eventually taking over. The taste of her was driving him mad. All thoughts of friendship had vanished, replaced by thoughts of slow, hot, sweaty sex. Sara moaned and pulled him closer, grinding herself against his hip. "Feels so...gahd" He moaned when she squeezed his ass. His hands were heading for the same destination. He slid his hands up and down her back under her shirt, slowly inching them under the waist band at the back of her pants, gently squeezing her soft flesh as he pulled her closer. She let out a moan and ground harder against him.

He tore his lips away from her. "I have to go, Sara"

She continued to nip and kiss at his neck as Grissom tried to bring himself back to the present and what was happening. But oh how he loved the feel of her in his arms. The feel of her tongue on his skin as she sucked and nipped oh his neck. God, she felt good!

"Sara" She looked up at him, passion in her eyes. He gently kissed her and unwound himself from her embrace. "The cabbies waiting. I need to go."

She pulled away from him then, smiling shyly at him. "Goodbye, Grissom. Call me when you get in so I know you arrived safely."

"Ok, Sara." He smiled at her, placed a quick kiss on her lips and hurried down the stairs to the cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Grissom was awakened by the flight attendant, letting him know that they would be landing in 15 minutes. He sat up, trying to make himself look more presentable and alive. He had been dreaming of brown eyes and soft warm lips. He smiled at the memory of their goodbye. He had intended to keep it chaste and friendly, but Sara had other intentions. Why had he given in so quickly? He had made a resolve to be just friends, then he was letting his hands feel the warm flesh of her ass and grinding himself against her warmth. He was in trouble with THIS and he knew it.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Ladies and Gentleman"

Grissom broke himself out of his thoughts at the Captain's announcement and made his way to the front among the mass of passengers. As he was making his way to call for a cab, he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Gil, buddy. Over here!" Jim Brass was waiting for him.

"Hey, Jim. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you just got back, but we got a DB covered in bugs, and well, Bugman, your it! I got your kit in my car so we can head right over." He smiled at Gil mischievously. "So, I take it you had a good time?"

"Why would you say that? It was just a conference."

"Well, uh, Buddy. Usually a love bite means a good time, so I used my deductive reasoning skills and came up with it."

"WHAT?" Brass was laughing at his shock and embarrassment and pointed to his neck saying,

"Hickey, right there."

"Oh, my God" Grissom mumbled something Brass couldn't make out and headed for the Men's Room.

Grissom ran over to the mirror and leaned in close to investigate his appearance. "Sara, Sara, Sara" He groaned out and tried to button up his shirt more to cover it up.

"So, who's Sara?" Grissom jumped, nearly hitting his head on the mirror.

"Jeez, Jim. Don't creep up on people like that!"

"I didn't. And again, Gil. Who is Sara?" Jim was amused by all this and Grissom was NOT!

"None of your business. Let's go." He gave his neck one last glance, satisfied his shirt covered up his love bite and headed for the door.

They drove in silence most of the way to the scene. Grissom was dreading the questions he knew Jim was dying to ask of him. Brass would glance over at him every now and then and chuckle. Grissom would squirm in his seat and touch his neck, making sure his shirt stayed in place.

"Please, just don't say anything to anyone, ok? Especially Catherine."

"Ok, Gil. If that's how you want to play it out. I'll do it for you."

"I really like to keep my private life private."

"Look, Gil. I'm happy you found someone, at least for a night or whatever. In this line of work, it's hard to maintain relationships. I'm speaking from experience here, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Grissom stared out the window. He needed to figure out quickly his next move regarding Sara. "She's young Jim. Too young for me. But, god, she is beautiful."

"Hmmm." was Jim's response. This was more information than he had hoped to get out of the man about it and he didn't want to break the spell with his questions.

"It was just a one time thing. Just a little fling, kinda. We didn't sleep together. She wanted to, but ..." He stopped talking and just stared out the window.

Brass couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "But what, Gil?"

"Nothing, Jim. Just...never mind."

"Ok. If you ever want to talk about it. You know where to find me." He flashed Grissom a warm smile and got one in return. They had an understanding.

They arrived at the scene to find Warrick and Nick already casting shoe prints and taking photos. Grissom turned his attention to the body and began collecting samples. The coroner was waiting for him so he could head back to the morgue.

"Hey, Grissom. Welcome back." Warrick was standing above him. "We got some shoe prints and some broken glass. We're gonna head back and start logging it in."

Grissom looked up at Warrick from his crouched position. "Ok, guys, good work. As soon as I have all the specimens collected, it's pretty much wrapped up here. Sorry you had to wait so long for my arrival."

Warrick looked down at Grissom and tried not to stare. _Was that a Hickey peeking out from under Grissom's collar? NAH! But it sure looked like it. Maybe he got a little freaky at the conference. He never would have thought that about the man. He never would have put money down on that bet._

"Warrick, man, you ready?" Nick was standing next to Warrick wondering why he was looking at Griscom so strangely.

"Yeah, lets roll." They both headed to the truck and took off for the lab. Nick was driving. As soon as he headed onto the highway, he had to ask Warrick about Grissom and the look he was giving him.

"Rick, man. Why were you giving Gris that suspicious glare back there?"

"What?"

"You were looking pretty intense. Did Griscom say something to make you mad?"

"No. No." He chuckled to himself. "I thought I saw a Hickey on his neck."

"WHAT? NOOOO! Not our bugman." Nick pondered it for a moment and his face broke out into a grin. "Well, people have been known to get a little freaky at those conferences."

"That's what I'm saying. Maybe he met a fellow bug geek or some old acquaintance."

They both shared a laugh at the thought of Grissom picking up women at a conference.

"Well, if it was a hickey, good for him!" Nick chuckled again then his face turned to disgust. "Wonder who would want to suck on his neck?"

"Oh, Nick, man, don't go there. Please!" Warrick shook his head, trying to get the image of what kind of woman Grissom would allow to kiss on him.

"Ok, ok. Official change of subject." He thought for a moment. "Maybe we should go to more of these conferences."

Grissom finished collecting the bugs from the body and gathered up all the jars. Brass was chatting with one of the officers on the scene.

"You ready, Jim?" Grissom began to load the stuff into Brass's back seat.

"Be there in a sec, Gil"

Grissom got into the passenger side and waited for Jim.

"Shoot!" Grissom grabbed for his phone and dialed a number he shouldn't already have memorized.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sara." He smiled when he said her name.

"Hey, there. I was getting worried about you when you hadn't called me yet."

"My supervisor was waiting for me at the airport and hauled me off to a bug infested corpse."

"Wow. The fun really is in Vegas" She laughed.

"Yeah. The good times just roll." Silence. "Um, well, I uh. I'm here. I didn't want you to worry. So, I called like I said I would."

"That was considerate of you." She smiled to herself knowing now he was probably not one for phone conversations.

"You were considerate too." A hint of mischief in his voice.

"What? How?" She was intrigued.

"Well, you were nice enough to give me a little reminder of that last kiss."

"What? Im confused."

"A Hickey, Sara! My boss saw it!" He was getting louder and sounded a little upset.

Sara just laughed into the phone. He was not amused by this.

"I am so sorry, Grissom." She went into a fit of laughter again. "Your BOSS...was the one to notice?" She snickered.

"Yes! Sara, I haven't had one of these since...actually, I don't think I have ever had one really." He started to cool down and chuckled as he talked. "You gotta learn to behave yourself around me. You are going to get me into trouble."

"Well, I like trouble sometimes." She said in a low seductive tone.

"Ssssara" he said her name as he exhaled a deep breath.

"I miss you already, you know." She hoped she hadn't said too much.

"I ..." Grissom was cut short by Brass getting into the car. "...gotta go. So, I will talk to you later about that evidence. Bye!"

_Shit! He hung up on her! _

"You know, Gil. You didn't have to hang up with your vampire lady just because I got into the car." He chuckled and started the engine.

"Ha ha, Jim." He just stared out the window as they made their way back to the lab. He hoped Sara understood why he was so abrupt. Then maybe she could let him know too.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Sorry this took so long to update. I started working a second job and hardly have time during the week to sleep let alone write. So, hopefully another update tomorrow. Please R&R. I like to hear what you all think!

Chapter 7

Nick, Catherine, and Grissom were all in the break room, waiting for some much needed coffee to finish dripping into the carafe. Nick sat at the table eyeing Grissom and his choice of a turtleneck on such a hot day. He caught Catherine's eyes and nodded towards Grissom where he stood at the counter. They were both having a hard time containing their laughter. Grissom just stood there as if there was nothing strange about wearing a turtleneck in May.

Catherine couldn't resist. "So, Gil. What's with the turtleneck?"

"What?" He stood up straight, eyes growing wide.

"Got a cold...or something?" Catherine snorted back a laugh looking at Nick.

"Uh, well. I was cold." Grissom knew that was a lame reason. He was going to kill Brass! He promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

Nick couldn't hold it in and began laughing out loud. Catherine sat down next to him at the table and chuckled. They both stared at Grissom who just stood there, mouth open, not knowing what to do or say.

"Geez, GIL!" Jim entered the room and poured a cup of the fresh coffee. "Don't you think turtleneck in May makes it MORE obvious?" He chuckled and sat at the table.

"So, its true!" Catherine pointed at him and got up from the table, making her way towards Grissom.

"What?" Grissom just stood there, face turning redder and redder.

Catherine walked up to him and pulled down the collar of his turtleneck, revealing a nice hickey.

"My, my, my, Dr. Grissom! But you do surprise us!" Catherine smiled mischievously at him. "So, who is she? Was it that woman from Indianapolis that was hanging on you at that last conference?" She snickered, knowing that would not be the woman, but loved teasing Grissom.

"NO! God, Catherine. Definitely not her." He stormed out of the room and made his way to the locker room.

"Catherine, you know it wasn't Suzie from Indianapolis. Why do you do that to him?" Brass gave her a disapproving look.

"God, Jim, I am just trying to have a little fun with him! Do you know who she is?"

"Well, no, but I do know her name is Sara. He said her name when I pointed out the hickey in the airport. He didn't even know he had it." Jim smiled, but decided not to reveal Grissom's musings about her age. "We have work to do, people. I got assignments and we need to leave Gil alone for now."

They all mumbled agreement and Catherine took Nick with her to investigate a 419 at a motel. Warrick had the night off, so that left Grissom with the B&E at a jewelers.

"Hey, Gil." Jim walked into the locker room, finding Grissom changing out of his turtleneck into a polo shirt.

"I am not speaking with you right now." He slammed his locker door and headed out towards his office. Jim followed him, closing the door when they got to his office.

"Gil, I didn't say anything to anyone. I think Warrick or Nick might have noticed yesterday. Then you come in with a turtleneck on...what'd ya expect?" He chuckled as he finished talking.

Grissom just shuffled some things around, pretending to ignore Jim. "Look, Gil, it's not that big of a deal, really. We've all been there at one time or another. I'll make sure they drop it. Well, the guys anyway. I can't make any promises about Catherine."

"Fine. What's on the docket for tonight?" Gil was just ready to put this all behind him.

"Good. I got a B&E for ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara went through her shift in a daze. She couldn't believe all that had transpired in the last few days. She was still disappointed at the way Grissom had basically hung up on her yesterday. She planned to call him after shift. She made her way to the trace lab, hoping to have her results.

"Hey, Sam, you got my results yet?"

"Oh, hey, Sara. I'm working on it. Well, its being processed."

"Oh, well, can you page me when you get it?"

"Sure thing, Sara. Probably be in about two hours."

"Thanks, Sam." She was making her way back to the layout room, when her phone vibrated on her hip.

"Sidle."

"Hey, its Grissom. How you doing?" He smiled to himself as she began to speak.

"Hey, there. Thought you were done talking to me the way you hung up yesterday."

"Im so sorry, Sara. That's why I called. Well, one of the reasons I called."

"Yeah? So, what gives?"

"You have to understand. I'm a very private person. I guess I just didn't want to deal with my boss asking me about you."

"He doesn't know me, does he?"

"Noooo. But that's no the point."

"What is, Grissom?" She was getting agitated.

"Look, I really like you. I think we can be good friends. But I don't want everyone here where I work knowing about my private life. It's none of their business, even if they want to make it that way."

"So, I'm just a friend?"

"Sara, I don't know how to answer that." He let out a sigh. "I do know I like spending time with you. I really would like to get to know you better."

"Well, I suppose that's a start. I really liked spending time with you too. In fact, I saw that you are lecturing at an entomology conference in two months in West Virginia."

"Yeah, I am. Are you planning on attending, Ms. Sidle?" He was teasing her now.

"Well, it is going to take some time to convince my boss I need to go. If he doesn't approve, I think I am just going to have to cash in on my 8 weeks of vacation time."

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good plan. I'm starting to look forward to what usually proves to be a boring conference. Well, except for the roach races, of course."

"Well, of course." She laughed. "Wait. Do you REALLY race roaches?"

"Yeah, of course!" He was shocked she didn't believe him.

"There's so much I don't know about you, Gil Grissom." She laughed. "But I hope to remedy that."

"Me too" He was grinning like an idiot.

"So. I'm sorry you got embarrassed about the hickey. I seriously did not intend to do that. Not that I didn't enjoy giving it to you." Her voice low and seductive.

"Sara." He didn't know what else to say.

"Are you turning red, Dr. Grissom? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She laughed.

"I told you. I'm a very private person."

"So, besides your boss, did anyone else hassle you?"

"Yeah, Catherine. She's the nosiest. And Nick, well he just laughed along. But Jim, my boss, he knows the most. I didn't really say anything to anyone else. I tried to cover it up with a turtleneck, but apparently that just made it more obvious."

"Well, it is MAY. And you live in the desert." She couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you still wearing it?"

"No, they all called me on it, so I changed. I was hot!"

"What are you working on now? Bug infestation?"

"No. Pretty routine B&E. Smash and grab at a jewelry store."

"Hey, Grissom!" Nick was calling from the door of his office.

"Hang on Sara, Nick's here." He put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "How can I help you Nick?"

"Well, I got your fingerprint analysis here for you. They gave it to me when I was in there. I didn't mean to interrupt you if you're busy." He placed the papers on his desk and backed out apologetically.

"Nick, not a big deal. Thanks." Nick walked out but curiosity got the better of him, so he stood around the corner listening.

"Sorry, Sara. That was Nick. Remember the one you thought was my son?" He laughed.

"Well, he's from Texas. Slight drawl to his speech, not real tall, brown hair."

"I guess he's cute. I don't really notice that kind of thing about other men."

"Catherine? Yeah, she's married. Has a daughter. She's a great CSI, but she can be a bit nosey. I'm sure I haven't heard the end of it from her about your little love bite." He chuckled low.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. It was so odd hearing Grissom carry on a casual conversation. He wasn't ALL business, but he usually kept a certain distance from everyone on the team. He wondered who this Sara woman was. Maybe he could find out who any Sara's were that attended the conference.

Grissom was laughing again. Nick moved a little closer to hear better.

"Well, I can't wait to see you again. Really!" "I know it's a couple months, but Sara, that's the best I can do for now." "Yes, I know how to use email!" He chuckled. "Yes, I have heard of instant messaging. But I don't have it." "I might as Greg to set me up with it. He's a DNA tech. He's fairly new. Odd kid. But smart." "I'm in my 40's, Sara." "Well, I didn't think it was polite to ask a woman her age" "I don't know...I don't want to offend you." "Fine. 23?" "NO?" "Just tell me." "Wow. 15 years. That's a lot." "Well, it kinda makes a difference to me." "Well, not that much." He was laughing again.

"Nick. Are you spying on Grissom?" Catherine had snuck up on Nick. He jumped when she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her arm and lead her further down the hallway.

"He was on the phone with his woman. The one who gave him the 'love bite'. He said her name. It's Sara, and apparently, she is a LOT younger than him."

"Wow, Nick. I am impressed! I didn't think you had it in you to listen in and gossip." Catherine laughed. "What else did he say?"

"Look, I am not a gossip. I am just concerned for Grissom and want to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah! RIGHT! Now tell me the rest."

"Well, there wasn't much more. Something about emailing and IM's and Greg. But he did see he would see her in a couple months at a conference. Wonder what one?"

"Well, I have enough to find out what I need to. I'll fill you in later." Catherine spun on her heels and headed off down the hallway. Nick just stood there, shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Conrad Ecklie did not consider himself to be a gossip, but when Catherine Willows started to chat with him about the Forensic Academy Conference, he knew something was up. She wanted to see his attendees list. Then she casually started to ask questions about Grissom and with whom he spent his time.

"Catherine, I'm not sure what your motive is here. But all I saw of Gil was at his lecture. He sat with one of the SFPD employees during my lecture, and took off right away. We even took separate flights because I had to stay until the next day to give another session."

"Oh, well. I just had heard he had dinner with someone" She smiled at him, hoping it would open him up a bit more.

"Oh. Yeah, well I heard that too. He had dinner with their Assistant Director and I heard the Undersheriff showed up too." He sat there thinking for a minute. "You don't think they want to hire him there, do you? Have you heard something?"

Catherine did not know what to say. This conversation had taken a different turn than she was hoping. "Well, I don't know. So, um, who was the SFPD employee?"

"Oh, just some leggy brunette who was chatting him up. They always do. For some reason young attractive women seem to find him 'fascinating' and swoon over him."

"Oh, really? Wow. Guess I've never noticed that before. But, if I was there with him, maybe they stayed away. Since I'm a female." She shrugged her shoulders and got up to leave.

"Hey, uh, Catherine." Ecklie lowered his voice a little. "If you hear that he's thinking about leaving, let me know."

She smiled at him, trying not to outright laugh. "Sure, Conrad. You will be the first to know."

Catherine made her way back to the layout room where Nick was going over evidence. He had photos scattered about and was concentrating on one in front of him.

"Hey, Nicky. How's it going? Find anything interesting?"

"Oh, hey, Catherine. Nothing as of yet. Waiting on some DNA results. Thought I'd go over the photos."

"Oh, ok. I'll start on some of the paperwork." She stood there for a minute longer.

"Did you have something you needed to talk about?" He grinned at her.

"Well, I found out more about the mysterious Sara." She beamed and shot him a full smile.

"REALLY? Well, out with it."

"Well, she works for the SFPD. Ecklie said she was chatting him up after his lecture."

"Yeah, they always do." Nick chuckled. The last conference he went to with Grissom had been interesting, to say the least. The chicks flocked to him after the session, asking lame questions. Some invited him to 'discuss it further over dinner', but he always declined. Wonder what made this Sara person so special that he actually took her up on the offer?

"Well, I got an attendees list. There's only one Sara at SFPD. A Sara Sidle. She's a level two CSI. Well, at least we know they have work in common."

"Wonder what made her different than those other women?"

"I don't know, Nicky, my boy. But the love bug seems to have bitten our Dr. Grissom. HARD!" With that, she left Nick to his photos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team all met up at the diner for breakfast after shift. Grissom was late as usual. Jim and Warrick were sitting on one side of the booth and Nick and Catherine on the other side. They saved the chair on the end for Grissom.

"Hey, guys." Catherine leaned forward so they could all hear her. "Before Gil gets here, I wanted to let you know what I found out about his mystery woman. Thanks to Nick and Ecklie."

"Cath, do you really think we should be gossiping about this?"

"Jim, I am concerned about him. It's not gossip!" She rolled her eyes and continued. "Her name is Sara Sidle. She's a CSI in San Francisco. They met at the conference. And get this, I quote Ecklie here "some leggy brunette was chatting up Grissom". And...according to Nick, she is 15 years younger than him."

"FIFTEEN! Wow. Go Grissom!" Warrick joked and high fived Nick across the table.

Catherine just rolled her eyes saying "men."

"I think we need to leave Gil alone on this. He has a right to a little fun every now and then. No one gossips when you guys have dates." Jim was getting a little upset at the attention they were paying to Grissom. He said he would try to keep them quiet, but so far it wasn't working out so well.

"Well, when you come back from a conference with a hickey, you get attention. Doesn't matter who you are. If it was Warrick or Nick, I would be hassling them about it too."

"Yeah, she would" Nick and Warrick declared in unison.

"She would what?" Grissom took his seat at the end of the table.

"Oh, uh..." Nick fumbled for words.

"They were talking about how nosey I am, Gil" Catherine just smiled at him.

"Oh, well, yeah, that's a given." Grissom looked around the table and no one was looking him in the eye. "So, were you being nosey about me? Everyone seems to have a guilty look on their face. So, you must be talking about THIS THING again" He pointed to his fading love bite.

Catherine snickered, then Nick and Warrick. Jim sat there in silence and finally had to chuckle.

"Sorry, Gil. But it's funny! You're the last person we would expect a hickey on." Catherine sipped her coffee. "Gil, I know you are a private person. And I think I can speak for all of us when I say that I am happy you had a little fun."

"Thanks. Can we change the subject?" He waved the waitress over for some coffee.

"Yeah, ok. Sure." Agreements came from the foursome around the table.

They ordered their food and ate in near silence. The silence was interrupted by someone's cell phone ringing. They all checked their hips. It was Grissom's.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Bugman."

"Hey, Sar-, uh, hi, how are you?" He tried to hide his grin, but the foursome noticed the change in him immediately.

"Im ok. You still ashamed of me? Someone there or something?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, um. Im, uh, at breakfast with my team. We get together when we can."

"That's so cool that you guys do that. The people here barely acknowledge one another. So, whose there?"

"Oh, um. Jim, catherine, Warrick and Nick. Who are all now giving me the goofiest looks."

Sara laughed, knowing he must be embarrassed, but appreciating that he didn't hang up on her this time. "So, did you tell them about me? Your good ole pal? Your friend? Who happens to like nibbling on you neck and kissing your luscious lips."

Grissom didn't realize it, but he was blushing. Catherine of course noticed this and gave Nick's leg a slap under the table to get his attention. He then kicked Warrick who then nudged Brass until they were all looking at him again and laughing.

"Sara, um" He looked at the team looking at him. "What?"

"Excuse me?" Sara was taken back by his outburst.

"No, not you, Sara. These guys. They are staring at me. Can I call you back in a little while?"

"Sure, no problem." She was laughing again. He loved her laugh. He missed her already, he realized. "Don't be too hard on them. I will be anxiously awaiting your call, Bugman."

"Ooookaaay, um, I will call you later. Bye." He hung up abruptly before Sara had a chance to say anything else that was suggestive.

"What?" He demanded again.

"You are blushing, Gil Grissom!" Catherine's eyes were wide with intrigue. "What did she say?"

"That's really none of your business, Catherine. Or any of yours. It's private. And not what you are thinking, Im sure!"

"Well, Griss, to make it up to you for the hassling, breakfasts on me." Warrick threw down some money and got up to leave. "See you all tonight."

They all decided it was time to get home and get some rest. Next shift started soon enough. No one said anything more to Grissom about Sara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had gone by and all traces of hickeys were gone and more urgent gossip took over Catherine's priorities. Grissom was just glad they had actually dropped it when he had asked. He was now getting excited for the entomology conference in West Virginia. Sara couldn't get approval for the conference, but was able to wiggle in her vacation at the same time and signed up for it at her own expense. She was going to meet Grissom at the LV Airport and fly to Charleston with him.

Grissom sat down at his desk. He had talked to Greg a couple weeks ago and had him set up an Instant Message account for him. Greg was happy to help. He was always trying to impress him with his skills and knowledge. Plus, he didn't ask a lot of questions as to WHY he wanted to be able to chat with someone. So, here he was staring at his monitor and at the Instant Message indicator that had popped up. _She's on now!_

He opened the message box.

Sidlechick: You there Bugman?

Bugman: Im here now. Hope U didn't wait long.

Sidlechick: Not too long. Not as long as I have to wait to see you next month.

Bugman: It will go fast. Work always keeps us busy. BTW, how are u coming on the rape case?

Sidlechick: still no suspect. We have DNA but nothing to compare it with. Guy must be new.

Bugman: Like we need more new rapists. That's always tough. I hate leaving loose ends. But it does happen. More than u would want.

Sidlechick: yeah. I feel like I have failed when justice isn't served.

Bugman: Not failure. You are a great CSI. Just the way life can be sometimes.

Sidlechick: Are you always this nice to women?

Bugman: I don't really talk to any other women, except catherine. So, I don't know.

Sidlechick: Well, thanks just the same.

They continued talking for an hour about cases they were working on. Nick had peered into Grissom's office, but noticed he was typing on his computer, so he didn't bother him. But Catherine didn't mind interrupting him a bit.

"What you working on, Gil?" she stood next to his desk trying to catch a peak at what he was working on. Or NOT working on.

"I am just working on...um...notes from my last case interview."

"Right." She put her hands in her back pockets of her pants and stood there staring at him.

"Fine. I am sending Instant Messages to a friend. Don't tell Jim I was using company time for personal business." He smiled at her.

"A friend, huh? So, what friend? Guy? Girl? " She moved behind him to get a better glimpse, but he had closed the message window away from her prying eyes, but he minimized whatever he was working on so she couldn't see. _DAMMIT!_

"Find anything interesting, cath?" Grissom shot her a mischievous grin.

She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and plopped down in a chair.

"So, how's your rape case going, Cath?"

"Oh, partial fingerprints, no matches on DNA. Usual issues to work through." She was surprised to see he was typing again.

"Gil, I heard you are going to be one of the keynote speakers at the entomology conference. Congrats on that. That's a big deal for you, right?"

His face lit up with a huge Grin and he looked up at her. "Yes, it is. I am very excited to get to this one. Usually I don't get to lecture for so long. So, this will be nice. I really enjoy teaching._" _He started to type again.

"Well, good for you, Gil."

"Plus I get to race my roaches and see some friends." He was grinning like an idiot now.

"Oh, I see." _Wonder if Sara will be one of the attendees? _

"Yeah, it's going to be a good one. Plus, I have never been to West Virginia."

"Oh. Well, it should be fun then." She was getting annoyed now. He was typing away, only half listening to her.

"Yeah." He commented as he typed.

Catherine just rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by." Grissom said as he continued to grin at his computer and type a reply.

Bugman: I thought she would never leave. She cant take a hint.

Sidlechick: She's just nosey. Looking out for you.

Bugman: Do I need looking after?

Sidlechick: Depends.

Bugman: on what?

Sidlechick: whether or not U R with me. :O)

Bugman: Why would that be?

Sidlechick: I've been known to be a little naughty. Especially around sexy blue-eyed men.

Bugman: Really?

Sidlechick: Just U wait til convention.

Bugman: Sara.

Sidlechick: Oh, come on, Bugman! Don't U wanna have a little good clean fun?

Bugman: Im just afraid it wont be very clean.

Sidlechick: Of course not. What fun would it be then?

Bugman: Sorry, but I have to go. Boss is calling us in for a meeting. Talk to U later.

Sidlechick: Ok, Take care, Bugman. Bye.

Bugman: Bye, Sara.

He hated lying to her, but the conversation was going a direction didn't know how to turn around. He really enjoyed talking with her and the time he spent with her. He did enjoy the kisses. Too much for his own good. He probably shouldn't be this excited to see her at the conference. There was just something about Sara Sidle that drew him in, and he wanted to spend time with her to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gil Grissom sat in the terminal tapping his foot nervously. He looked at his watch. 9:58am. Her flight was scheduled to land at 10:00am.

"Flight 87 from San Francisco now arriving Gate 33."

He stood up and made his way to the gate. He wiped his palms on the sides of his pants. He couldn't believe he was actually getting sweaty palms. He hadn't been this nervous since his date with, what was her name? Anyway he was in High School, and she was gorgeous. Way out of his league. He had somehow gotten through that date, he could get through this. He let out a deep breath and waited for Sara.

Sara made her way to the exit. She had been restless the entire flight to Vegas. She hadn't been this nervous since her first date in high school, which was totally irrational. She talked to Grissom almost every day. They had even kissed. But somehow that didn't seem to quiet the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

Sara made her way out of the gate and searched the crowd. She spotted him, nervously wiping his palms on his pants. She smiled and walked faster toward him. He still hadn't seen her. Her smile got wider and wider as she got closer and closer. He saw her now. Their eyes locked. He stepped towards her, a smile slowly growing on his face. She nearly ran into his arms. He hooked his arms around her in a tight embrace. She laughed and wound her hands into his hair.

Grissom couldn't believe how good it felt to hold her. He missed her. Missed her smile, her scent, her laugh. This was going to be difficult. He looked into her eyes and smiled, loving the feel of her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Sara, so good to see you."He was grinning like an idiot.

"Been too long." She pulled his head towards her and joined their mouths in a passionate exchange of lips and tongues. Grissom pulled back abruptly, realizing they were in public.

"Sara. I'm not good with public displays." He looked around nervously, but the crowd around them seemed to be uninterested in their embrace.

"Oh. Ok, Bugman." She stepped away from him, but took his hand in hers, tugging him towards the gate where they would be boarding for Charleston. "We need to get our flight out of here."

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled at her as he picked up his carry-on, not letting go of her hand.

They talked, cuddled and slept on the flight to West Virginia. They arrived in Charleston a few hours later. They were staying downtown and took a hotel shuttle. Sara checked in first. Her room was on the fourth floor. Grissom checked in and his room was on the sixth floor. They rode the elevator up together.

"How about we meet in the lobby in an hour. Go find somewhere to eat," Grissom suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sara smiled at him adoringly. The elevator stopped at her floor. She smiled as she got out. "See ya soon."

Grissom just stood there with a somewhat dorky grin on his face, watching her walk down the hall until the doors closed her off from his view. He found his room and unpacked, putting his roaches on the dresser. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at his door. He smiled.

"Couldn't wait an hour?" He said as he opened the door, toothbrush in hand. His smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Well, it's been more than an hour since I've seen you." Greg smiled at him nervously. "Were you expecting someone?"

"What are you doing here, Greg?"

"Well, Jim saw that we had somehow paid for two people to attend the conference, and when he called, they said they wouldn't refund the 600. So, I was the only one in the lab with any time off available. I guess there's supposed to be a lecture on DNA extraction from the creepy crawly guys...soooo...I'm here!" He shuffled his feet a little and laughed nervously.

"Greg? Do you have a room? Or were you expecting to share with me?"

"Well, uh. The hotels booked. I could stay at another hotel. But its like 20 minutes from here, and I don't have a car, so, I was hoping..."

"Fine, Greg. Come in." Grissom couldn't believe his luck, but was thankful for the two beds in the room. "I'm meeting a friend for dinner in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, ok. I can just wander around, see what the city has to offer. I hear there's a mall across the street." Greg put his bag on the bed that unused and sat down. "Look, Grissom. I'm sorry about this, but I didn't really have a say in this. I'll stay out of your way. Give you space. I know you probably need to go over notes and such before tomorrow's lecture."

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry about it, Greg. It's not you I'm upset with." Grissom headed off into the bathroom to finish getting dressed for dinner with Sara.

He came out wearing jeans and a polo shirt. Greg was at the dresser watching Grissom's bugs curiously.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever seen you in jeans." Greg laughed.

"What? I wear them all the time. Just not at work."

"So, then, you don't wear them much, huh?"

"Whatever, Greg. I gotta go. Keep away from the roaches. They have a race to win tomorrow." Grissom grabbed his keycard and headed out the door as Greg yelled, "Bye, Grissom".

Sara sat in the lobby waiting for Grissom. He was running late. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs nervously. She hoped she wasn't underdressed. She had decided on jeans and a black sweater. She smiled as he exited the elevator. He was wearing jeans too. She stood up as he approached.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, Dr. Grissom, where shall we eat?"

"I have no idea. Wanna walk and see what we find?"

"Sure!" She reached out and took the hand he offered.

They walked and chatted, taking in their surroundings. They found a chain steakhouse a few blocks away and decided to dine there. They both ordered the house special and a glass of wine.

"To friendship" Sara said raising her glass.

Grissom smiled at her "To friendship".

They finished their salads, waiting patiently for their main course. Grissom cleared his throat.

"Sara. I have to tell you something."

She didn't like the sound of this. Did he let her come here just to say that he didn't want to be involved with her anymore? She sat up a little straighter, preparing herself for the worst.

"I didn't intend this to happen, but..." He swirled his wine around in his glass. "I mean, I had no idea this would happen. I was hoping it wouldn't. But I'm not sure how to deal with it."

Sara was fuming. She thought they had made progress and here he was telling her he hadn't intended for this to happen. What kind of a person did this?

"You know, Grissom. You could have told me this BEFORE I spent a fortune on a flight and hotel and this conference."

"What?" Grissom was confused. "Sara, what are you talking about?"

"If you didn't want to see me, it would have been more humane, not to mention cheaper for me, if you had just sent me an email."

"Sara, I have no idea what you think I'm trying to say, but that's not it." He reached out for her hand. She hesitated but gave in and placed her hand in his across the table.

"One of the Lab Guys showed up at the conference. He's sharing my room with me!"

Sara smiled. "Oh. Im so sorry. I seem to jump to conclusions all the time with you. Some investigator I am, huh?"

He smiled lovingly at her and squeezed her hand.

"So, who is this lab guy?"

"Greg. He's the DNA tech on nights. He's a nice enough guy, and I normally wouldn't mind, but I just don't like people knowing about my personal life."

"Yeah, you have mentioned that before, Grissom. So, the problem is you don't want him to see you with me?" She pulled her hand away from his.

"Sara, it's not what you think. He would tell other people at the lab. How would that look?"

"I don't know, Grissom. How WOULD it look? Like you have a life of your own? That you have friends other than the ones you work with?" Sara couldn't believe he was embarrassed to be with her. What could be so horrible about them knowing?

"It's more complicated than that. They finally gave up on the whole hickey incident. They are just waiting to find out who you are and how we met and the teasing would be nonstop when I got back to work. They already know your name, I don't want them to keep it up and delve into your personal life as well. You don't know how nosey they can get!"

"They don't know how young I am do they?" She crossed her arms across her chest, flashing him a challenging stare.

"Well, uh. I, uh..." he took a large gulp of wine. "No, they have no idea. I don't think."

"So, you are worried about the age difference." She raised her brows in question.

"Yes, Sara, it bothers me a little." He gulped some more wine. "I have no idea what you see in me, Sara. Im fast approaching 50, have greying hair, never been in a serious relationship and like to race roaches for fun."

Sara uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. She put her hand out touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "Those are the things I find intriguing about you, Dr. Grissom. Well, that among other things." She smiled seductively at him. He blushed. "But if it makes you feel more at ease, we can just try to avoid your roomie."

They ate their meal in near silence. Each deep in their own thoughts. Grissom paid for dinner and they made their way out to the streets of Charleston. They wandered around the city for a while, walking hand in hand, smiling at each other. They came to a small park area, and sat down on a bench. Sara snuggled up beside Grissom, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Mmmm. This is nice." She mumbled against his neck. She began placing small kisses on his neck, making her way up to his lips. Grissom turned into her embrace, taking her lips with his. She wound her fingers through his hair. He had one hand at the back of her head while the other one wandered around to her back. They sat there on the bench, tongues dueling, hands wandering, neither one noticing Greg across the street, staring at them in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry its been so long since an update. Hope you all are still reading this! Please leave a review! It helps to inspire me to keep going!

Chapter 10

Greg sat on his bed in the hotel room. The room that he had the distinct privilege of sharing with Gil Grissom. He grabbed the tv remote and surfed through the channels. He stopped on MTV and settled in for the night. His mind kept wandering back to how he saw Grissom and some young brunette in that passionate embrace in the park. He had heard rumors around the lab about Grissom and a hickey, but the CSI's kept him out of the loop, usually only giving information when they needed something from him. Well, the jokes on them this time! He had information that he knew that the night shift would salivate over.

Gil Grissom with a woman. A younger woman. That was the last thing Greg had expected when Grissom told him he was having dinner with a friend. "I wonder how long they have been seeing one another? Is this just a convention hook up deal? Or was it serious?"

Greg's thoughts were interrupted by Grissom's return. Greg quickly changed the channel to Animal Planet, pretending to be interested in Animal Cops.

"Hey, Greg." Grissom kicked off his shoes and put his keys and phone on the table next to his bed.

"Oh, Hey, Grissom. How was your dinner with your friend?" He chuckled.

Grissom just stared at him. "It was nice, Greg. What did you do?"

He smiled and glanced over at Grissom, who was now grabbing clothes from his suitcase. "Well, I went to the mall, had a burger and took a walk. This is a nice QUIET city. Nothing like Vegas!"

"Yeah, nice to get away every now and then, isn't it?" Grissom gathered his things and began to go into the bathroom, but Greg's comment made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, in Vegas people making out in public is no biggie, but here...well, you can't help but notice it." He smiled and pretended to watch the television.

Grissom turned around and walked over next to Greg's bed, looming above him. Greg swallowed hard and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Greg. What did you see?" His voice was controlled anger, Greg knew that voice all too well. Grissom grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Look, Grissom, I won't say anything. I know that people sometimes hook up when they are at these things, a couple times a year. It's no big deal. You're human!" He hoped the fear he was feeling wasn't evident in his voice.

"Greg." Grissom began to pace the room. "I would appreciate your discretion. And she's not just some 'hook up', she IS a friend. A good friend. A fellow scientist."

"Ok, Grissom." Greg turned the TV back on. Grissom entered the bathroom and closed the door. He exited five minutes later, pulled back the covers on his bed and crawled in with a sigh.

"So, who is she?" Greg cautiously inquired, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"No one for you to be concerned with Greg." He rolled over facing away from Greg and the television. "Can you turn that thing off and sleep? I have to get up early."

"Sure." He turned the television off and crawled under the covers. Greg leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. "You know, if you didn't spend the night in your bed, I wouldn't say anything."

"GOOD NIGHT, GREG!"

"Fine." He sighed and rolled over. "I'm just saying..."

The next morning Grissom was up at 6am. Greg was still asleep, snoring loudly. He made his way into the bathroom and showered. When he exited 20 minutes later, Greg was still fast asleep. He decided to leave him alone and made his way to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. The conventions always had food for breakfast, but it was usually fruit and bagels. He was used to his daily oatmeal. He just hoped they had some at the restaurant.

Sara was up and ready to go by 6:45am. She had a hard time sleeping. Thoughts of Gil Grissom kept her awake. She had hoped he would spend the night with her, but he had politely said good night at the elevator and retreated to his room. She decided to get some breakfast. She needed coffee and some oatmeal, her ritual first meal of the day. She just hoped the restaurant had some.

Grissom smiled as he took a huge glob of oatmeal and shoved it into his mouth. He scanned the room, watching the patrons that decided to dine at the same time as he. He took another bite of his oatmeal, chewing on a raisin. He took a sip of his coffee and stopped with his cup mid air, and smiled as Sara walked into the establishment. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Grissom. She smiled. He smiled back at her, put his cup down and waved her over to his booth.

"Hey, there"

"Hey, Grissom. I wondered if you'd be here." She took the seat across from him. Grissom waved for the waitress to take Sara's order.

"Grissom? Oatmeal?" She stared in disbelief.

"What's wrong with oatmeal?" He shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

"Nothing. It's just. That's what I was going to order." She smiled at the thought of how many similarities they shared.

"Really? Hmmmm." He smiled as he took another bite.

The waitress poured Sara a cup of coffee and took her order. Sara leaned back, sipping her coffee. She crossed her legs under the table, nervously swinging her top leg up and down.

She made contact with something hard and noticed Grissom's face.

"Oh, my god, Grissom. I'm so sorry!"

He reached under the table, rubbing his shin. "No biggie. I'll live." He smiled at her.

"So, um, are you planning on attending my lecture this afternoon?"

"Well, of course, Dr. Grissom. Wouldn't miss it." Her voice was low and suggestive. Grissom flashed her a grin.

"I had a really good time last night, Sara. Think you might want to join me for dinner again tonight?" He reached across the table and took her hand that was sitting idly on the table.

Sara smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. "I thought that was a given." She pursed her lips at him then grinned. His eyes shone a brighter blue as he stared at her, the hold on her hand getting tighter. Sara had an idea. She slowly moved her foot forward under the table, making contact with his leg. His eyes grew wide. She ran her foot ever so slowly up his leg, moving her foot slowly up his thigh. His eyes grew even wider.

"Here you go! Oatmeal, no raisins." The waitress plopped the bowl down in front of Sara. She pulled her foot back quickly. She pulled her hand away from Grissom's and delved into her oatmeal.

"Maybe tonight we can share dessert. I hear they have room service here. I don't have a room mate." She raised her eyebrow and smiled seductively at him.

Grissom swallowed hard. He wasn't used to this. She was so sure of herself and what she wanted. Maybe this was all going too fast. They should be friends for a while. But the thought of Sara naked, writhing under him, changed his mind quickly.

"Well, um. Guess we'll have to see what's on the menu, before we decide." He grinned at her.

"Sure your roomie won't miss you?"

"Oh, about that. Apparently Greg saw us last night. In the park." Grissom turned a nice shade of red at the mention of the park. Sara smiled at him. He was so cute!

"And how do you feel about that?" She was afraid this was where he would run, not looking back.

"Well, he hasn't been involved in much of the work gossip and he promised to not feed the rumor mill. He doesn't really KNOW who you are and that you are the one responsible for..." He lowered his voice. "The hickey."

Sara snickered. "Gris, even if he did, so what? We are both adults. You gotta get over this."

"Well, he did say that he wouldn't say anything if I didn't sleep, um, well, if I hadn't been , well, if I had decided to NOT stay in our room." He was blushing again.

"Well, then. Problem solved." She smiled and took the last bite of her oatmeal. "We need to get going. The first lectures begin in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, right. I told Greg I would meet up with him" He looked at his watch "in about 5 minutes."

"Ok, well. How bout I meet you there?"

"Sure." He smiled and got up from the booth. He stood there for a moment looking into her eyes. He looked around the restaurant then bent down a placed a quick kiss on her lips. "See you soon, Sara Sidle."

Ten minutes later Grissom and Greg were walking into the conference room. Grissom scanned the room for Sara. She was sitting in the second row of tables sipping coffee.

"I'm gonna get a bagel and some java." Greg sped off towards the food table.

"GIL GRISSOM!" A large man with a southern accent slapped Grissom on the shoulder and led him towards a group of fellow roach racers. "Got your guys in top shape, Gil? Ready to lose again?" He laughed heartily.

"I think you got it wrong, Sam. You better be up to the challenge this time. My guys are in top form." He smiled wide at the man. The group laughed at their exchange.

"Well, Gil, Sam, I think my guys are gonna give you a run for your money this year." This from a small, balding man named Jeff.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is, little man?" Sam stared him down, waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah. How bout 20 says my guys beat yours?" They shook on it. "Gil, you in?"

"Sure. 20 says Jeff beats you, Sam." He smiled at them and shook their hands.

"Well, we better get our seats, gentlemen." They parted, each wandering off to their tables. Grissom looked around the room for Greg. He was no longer at the food table. He scanned the tables and found him...sitting next to Sara!

Grissom approached the table hesitantly. Sara was laughing at what Greg had just said. Greg smiled at her and casually put his hand on her arm. Grissom grunted and continued to the table sitting next to Greg.

"Oh, hey Grissom!" He smiled coyly at him.

"Hello, Greg. I see you met Sara." His face was tight, the same way he looked when he talked to Ecklie. Greg recognized that look. Why was he so upset?

"Hey, Grissom." Sara smiled at him. "Is this your roomie?"

"Yes, this is Greg. He's the DNA tech I told you about." Greg's eyes got big and he sat up straight in his seat, hands in his lap.

"Oh, uh, so this is uh..." Greg stumbled over his words, never quite finding them.

"Grissom and I met in San Francisco a couple months ago at the Forensic Academy Conference."

"Oh" Was all Greg could get out. He glanced at Grissom. He didn't look happy.

"Good Morning everyone, if you could take your seats, we can begin." The lecturer began his two hour long discussion.

Greg couldn't believe his dumb luck. Here he thought he had found the only hot girl at this boring conference, and she was Grissom's mystery woman! He looked from Sara to Grissom and noticed the sideways glances and coy smiles. He felt trapped sitting in between them. He leaned over to Grissom and whispered into his ear. "Wanna switch spots?"

Grissom just glared at Greg. He couldn't believe his dumb luck. Here he thought that among this older, less outgoing crowd, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone hitting on Sara, or catching her eye. He hadn't figured Greg into that equation. She had looked to happy talking to him. Maybe this entire thing was a mistake. They should probably keep their relationship to friendship. She would rather be with someone closer to her own age. He glanced over at Sara, she caught his gaze and twisted her lips into a half smile. He smiled back then looked up at the front. She chuckled out loud. He smiled. Maybe. Maybe they could make it work. He caught Greg looking from her to him, and he frowned. Maybe not.


	11. Chapter 11

Please leave a review! Tell me what you think. Now rated M for some smut!

Chapter 11

Sara sat in the front row. Grissom stood up front going over his notes for his lecture that began in approximately 20 minutes. He looked up at Sara, she smiled. Greg had gone off for lunch, leaving them alone for a few moments.

"Want to go over anything with me, before the crowd arrives?" She was standing in front of him now.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe you can go find Greg and see what he's doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to, Sara." He continued shuffling through his index cards, not making direct eye contact.

"You're doing it again."

"Sara, I don't have time for this now. I need to get calmed so I can do this lecture."

"What's going on? Are you really that nervous? Or are you regretting that I even came?"

He finally looked up from his notes, his eyes locked with hers. She stared right back, challenging him to answer.

"I don't regret you came. I'm just wondering if you do." He shuffled through his cards again.

Before he knew what was happening, his notes were discarded on the podium and he was being hauled off by a surprisingly strong and determined Sara Sidle. She pulled him into a supply room near the front.

"Sara, what are you doin-"

His words were cut short by her lips attacking his. She licked at his lips, begging him to open up for her. He did as she requested, winding his arms around her middle, pulling her in close. She moaned when his tongue delved into her mouth. Her fingers found their way to the hair at the back of his neck, playing with the slightly curling locks of hair. He moaned, grinding himself into her softness. They stood there for several long minutes, touching and tasting. Finally they broke apart at the sound of someone at the door.

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry!" A young woman who worked for the hotel, quickly turned and exited the room.

Sara unwound herself from Grissom's embrace. He ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it out. They looked at each other and laughed.

"If you had any doubt before, I hope that proves you wrong." She smiled seductively and left the room, taking a seat in the front row, leaving Grissom to try to calm his libido.

Greg made his way to the front taking a seat next to Sara. He gave her a weak smile.

"Where's Grissom? Doesn't his lecture start in 10 minutes?"

"He, uh, he's, well, he's calming down. I think he's a little wound up." She smiled and laughed.

"Hmmm. I've never known him to be nervous about a lecture." Greg had a puzzled look on his face when Grissom finally approached.

"Hey, Greg. Sara." He smiled at her and blushed. "Well, uh, I'm about read y to begin. Looks like its going to be a full lecture."

Greg looked around the room, nodding his head in agreement. Grissom took his place at the podium and shuffled through his discarded notes, putting them back into order.

After the lecture, several attendees made their way to the front to ask question of Dr. Grissom. Sara noted that many of them seemed to be female.She looked on in wonder, smiling to herself. Grissom seemed to have no idea of their intentions. Many were blatently flirting and he didn't seem to notice. Greg came back from his wanderings and sat by Sara.

"Nick says they always do this. He doesn't even realize how popular he is with the bug set ladies." He laughed, catching Sara's glance. "No offense."

"None taken, Greg." She got up and went to stand next to Grissom. He was hers, ladies. And it was time she made it known. She stepped up next to him, wrapping her arm around his. He stopped talking and looked at her. He smiled wide. "Hey. I'll only be a few more minutes."

"Ok, I'll wait." She stood her ground. They got the message. They slowly trickled off leaving her and Grissom at the front and Greg sitting in his seat chuckling at what had just happened.

"So, who's up for dinner?" Greg met them at the podium.

"Uh, well, Greg, Sara and I had plans, but.." He looked at Sara, not knowing what to do.

"Sure, Greg, why don't you join us. We noticed this nice Italian place down the street. Sound ok to you?"

"Excellente! Let's go! I am starving!" He hurried off in front of them.

Sara leaned in and whispered in Grissom's ear. "Don't worry. He wont be invited for dessert."

A half hour or so later, Greg sat across from Sara and Grissom, munching on bread sticks. Grissom ordered a bottle of wine for the table. Greg decided on a beer instead. Greg munched away, noticing the glances the couple opposite him kept giving eachother. He felt like a third wheel.

"So, um, Sara. Tell me about yourself. Grissom hasn't really divulged much information."

"Well, Greg. I work in San Francisco. I am a level 2 CSI and this is my first Entomology conference. I can't wait to see the roach races." She looked at Grissom and pursed her lips in that half smile he loved so much.

"Well, try sleeping in the same room with them. All that hissing and creepiness. Makes it hard for a guy to get a good nights rest!"

"Not to mention the snoring, Greg."

"What? Grissom, I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Yes, Greg, you do. And it probably disturbed the roached more than they disturbed you!"

"Ok, ok, gentlemen. Enough bug talk at the dinner table. PLEASE!"

Grissom reached over and squeezed her knee under the table. "Ok." She placed her hand over his and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled at her.

"Where is our food. I am so hungry!" Greg fidgeted nervously.

"So, Greg." Sara got his attention. "Tell me about yourself. I hear you like Marilyn Manson and tend to dye your hair odd colors."

He smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah, but I figured it wouldn't be professional and all for the conference, so I stuck to the natural color. For now. But not much else to tell. I do love my rock music! I am an only child and love working at the lab." He smiled. "Oh, and Grissom here is THE BEST CSI ever!"

"Way to kiss ass, Greg. I like that!" Sara smiled at him, ignoring Grissom's "oh brother." comment.

The waiter finally arrived with their food. Greg dove in to his spaghetti, much like a child. Grissom and Sara both laughed at him. Sara finished before the men at the table, just picking at her food. Her mind was on dessert. She put her hand under the table on Grissom's knee. He jerked a little, then smiled at her. She kept looking at Greg, running her hand slowly up Grissom's thigh. He stopped eating mid bite and shot her a look of surprise. She ignored his glance and kept driving him mad.

"So, how's the spaghetti, Greg?" She ran her hand slowly up and down his thigh, talking as if nothing was happening under the table. Grissom stopped eating, placing his hand on hers to stop it, but she slapped it away, continuing the slow torture.

"Yeah, it's really good. How was your ravioli? It looks delicious."

Grissom groaned out loud when her hand landed on his crotch, feeling his erection.

"You ok, Gris?" Greg said with a mouth full of food.

"Yes." He managed to rasp out.

Sara smiled, acting as if her hand wasn't doing things to him that drove hin to the brink of insanity. He put his hand over hers, pulling it away. He leaned in to her ear, hoping Greg didn't hear him. "Stop that or we will both be very embarrassed soon."

She smiled at him and breathed into his ear. "I'm finished. I was just seeing what was for dessert."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Greg gave a knowing smile.

"So, if you're finished, Greg, you can go. I will, uh, pay the bill. It's on the lab, of course."

"Oh, ok. Guess you two want some ALONE TIME. I can take a hint." He winked and got up from the booth. He reached into his pocket, leaned in towards Grissom, and slipped something into his hand. He chuckled and walked out of the restaurant.

Grissom looked at his hand and groaned. "That guy."

"What. Did he give you some money?" Sara was trying to see what he held in his hand. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the small foil packet. "Guess he's in to safety." She raised her eyebrows at Grissom and smiled.

"Let's get out of here." He threw some money down on the table and grabbed Sara's hand, pulling her hurriedly towards their hotel.

.

They made their way to her hotel room, fumbled with the lock. They laughed. Once they were inside the room and the door was closed, he had her pinned against it, devouring her mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue. She moaned when he began to kiss his way down her neck, cupping her breast with his left hand as he fondled her ass with his right. Her hands were in his hair, her head thrown back in ecstasy. "God, Gil. Yeah, so good."

He reached under her shirt, needing to feel her skin. He ran his hand along her stomach and rib cage before settling on her lace covered breast. She pulled his lips up to hers, devouring him with her tongue. "God, Sara. Taste so good." He pulled back a little and smiled, pulling her towards the bed. She pulled her shirt off. He gasped at the site of her. "So beautiful". He sat down on the bed, pulling her on top of him. She could feel his erection on her stomach. She adjusted and ground herself into him. "GAWWD! Shit, Sara." His hands wandered to her ass, pulling her in harder against him. She let out a load moan. He smiled at her, and rolled her over onto the bed. He sat up pulling his shirt off over his head, forgetting the buttons. She wiggled out of her slacks, lying on the bed in only her black thong and lace bra. She sat up and undid her bra. Grissom groaned and began to kiss his way from her neck to her breasts. He slowly made his way to her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking slowly.

Sara moaned and writhed under his mouth. "Shit...so good. Want you." He moved over to her other breast, repeating the slow torture. He slowly trailed his fingers down her abdomen and over to her hip. She was throwing her hips towards his hands, wanting him to touch her. He moved on to her legs, slowly running his hand up and down one leg, then the other. "Touch me, Gil."

He leaned over her on his elbow and smiled at her as he slowly made his way back up her leg, inside her thigh and finally landing on her mound. She groaned and wiggled beneath his hand. "So beautiful Sara." He brought his mouth up to her ear as his fingers skimmed over her, pulling the scant piece of fabric aside, running a finger into her folds. "GAWWD! YES! Shit. Right there."

"Where, Sara? There?" He dipped his finger into her.

"Yessss!!" She cried out.

"So wet for me, Sara." He breather against her ear, kissing his way down her neck. His finger slowly plunged in and out of her, driving her to the edge. He pulled his hand away and kissed his way down her body. When he reached her center, she moaned in anticipation. He pulled the material from her body, tossing it behind him. He slowly kissed her thigh, then the other.

He smiled up at her. "Time for dessert."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Grissom shot up in bed, slamming the alarm off. Greg moaned from his bed "too early". Grissom groaned at the realization that it was only a dream. He lay back down, willing his erection to cease. He had every intention of making love to Sara last night, but when they got to her room, his fears and doubts took over. He had gently kissed her, told her it was too soon, and drank himself into a stupor at the hotel bar.

"So, how you feeling this morning, Gris? Hangover?" Greg chuckled. "I thought you were gonna be spending the night elsewhere."

"Shut up, Greg." Grissom pulled the covers over his head and moaned.

"Well, you have a lecture this afternoon, then the roach races. But I'm sure it would be ok if you missed a morning session. I can just tell everyone you had some bad food or something."

"That might be best."

"Here, take these." Greg was standing by his bed with a bottle of water and some aspirin. Grissom took them from his hand mumbling "thanks". He rolled over and tried to sleep it off, hoping Sara wouldn't haunt his dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: Sorry if the last chapter upset you smut lovers! Hehehe. It was my way of incorporating some smut without them actually participating in sex. It will become clear later, in the sequel!! Only a couple more chapters in this saga. Please read and review!

Chapter 12

Sara tossed and turned in her bed. She looked over at the clock. 6:15am. She was going to get up in a half hour anyway. She turned on the television to the 24 hour news channel. She shook her head in disbelief, still trying to make sense of the previous nights events.

They had an excellent time at dinner. Grissom had seemed a bit embarrassed at Greg giving him a condom, but he then pulled her out of the restaurant towards the hotel. Somewhere between the restaurant and hotel, Grissom had let his fears and doubts overcome him. Sara struggled to understand how it had happened. Maybe he just didn't find her attractive enough. Maybe he was embarrassed by her being with him. There were so many questions and no viable answers.

Sara decided to get ready for the day and head down for breakfast. She hoped Grissom was there. She needed to find out what was going on in his head. He would probably dismiss her concerns, but she had to try.

Sara entered the restaurant a half hour later. She scanned the room. No Grissom. She saw Greg sitting by himself, so she decided to join him.

"Hey, Greg! How are you this fine morning?" She plastered on a fake smile.

"Well, I'm ok, but what the hell happened to Grissom? He's so hung over he's skipping out on the morning session!" Greg took a bite of his toast, chomping loudly.

"What? When did he get back to your room?"

"Well, about 1am I guess. He was so drunk. I've never seen him like that before. Where did you guys go?"

"WE didn't go anywhere. He dropped me off at my room and fled. Guess he has intimacy issues." Sara crossed her arms over her chest and sat back into the booth.

"Oh, uh. Hmmm." Greg chewed his piece of bacon slowly. He looked up and saw the look of hurt and dissapointment on Sara's face. "Grissom's a real private guy. He NEVER talks about his private life. I don't think any of us have been to his house, except Catherine maybe, but they have been friends a long time. I don't even know if he has siblings, if his parents are alive, where he grew up...He's a mystery."

"Really, I didn't know that. He didn't seem that way to me." Sara smiled to herself.

"See, that's the thing, Sara. He opened up to you more than he has anyone else. I think he's just scared shitless. I wouldn't take it too personally." He popped that last piece of toast in his mouth and wiped the crumbs of off his hands.

"Thanks, Greg. This really helps me a lot." She smiled at him, fished some money out of her pocket and threw it down on the table. "Breakfast is on me."

She got up from her seat and was out the door before Greg had a chance to protest.

Grissom stood at the front of the room, popped two aspirin into his mouth, and tried to read his notes. His head was still pounding. It was his own damn fault. He knew better than to drink like that. He could have been basking in the afterglow of fabulous sex, and he knew it would be fabulous, but instead he chickened out and drank himself numb. Now he was paying a higher price. He was in no shape to lead a session, yet alone stand up in front of a room. But what choice did he have?

Sara entered the conference room and took a seat in the front row. He hadn't noticed her as of yet. He had his back to her, popping some pills into his mouth. Aspirin most likely. Oh, he was paying the price BIG TIME! She felt sorry for him. If he vomited or fell over, the embarrassment would be his undoing, especiallly in front of his fellow Entomologists.

Sara went over to Grissom, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"What?" He jumped at her touch, turning around too quickly. He stumbled a little. She grabbed at his arms, steadying him.

"Grissom, how are you going to do this?" Her voice was low and gentle.

"I'll be fine, Sara. You just startled me is all and I have a bit of a headache."

"Greg told me, Grissom." She stared at him, her face unreadable.

"Told you what, exactly?" He shook his head. "That I was so dissapointed in myself and confused that I got drunk? That I stumbled into the room after midnight? That I couldn't make it out of bed in time for the morning sessions? What did he tell you, Sara?" His voice grew louder.

"Hey, Gil." Her voice was so calm and the use of his first name snapped him out of his tirade. He looked at her, really looked at her. "It's ok. Really, it's ok." She rubbed her hands up and down his arms slowly, gently, trying to sooth his anger and hurt. She smiled at him. He calmed down instantly. He shot her a grin. She had a way of affecting him like no one else. That's what scared him the most.

"I'm sorry, Sara." He stood there with his mouth open, like he was going to continue, but he just shook his head and moved out of her hold. He fidgeted with his notes. "You should take your seat, I'm about to start." He smiled weakly at her.

Somehow, Gil Grissom got through his entire lecture without falling over, stumbling or fainting. When the last person had exited the room, save Sara and Greg, he plopped into the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. Greg shot a look at Sara. He nodded towards the door with his head, leaving Sara alone to deal with Grissom.

She sat next to him, putting her arm around his stooped shoulders. She leaned into him, putting her head gently next to his, running her hand back and forth across his back in a soothing motion. Grissom sat up and looked into her eyes. She pulled back from him, but didn't break the contact. She let her hand rest on his arm.

"Come on. How about we get you some coffee and maybe a little something to eat." She looked at her watch. "You've got 85 minutes until the roach races begin."

"Oh, man. I totally forgot." He stood, holding his hand out to her. She accepted, smiling up at him. "Will you help me? With the roaches? I can just grab a coffee to go. I need to get them from my room."

She stood and gently curled her fingers around his. "I'd be glad to help you whip some Entomology Ass!" She chuckled. He smiled at her. _What had he done to deserve someone like Sara? She was so kind and sweet and forgiving. How she put up with him after the way he left her last night, was beyond his comprehension. He was just glad she was here, with him, now in this place._

An hour later they were lined up with Grissom's roaches, ready to race. Bets were being tossed around. Winners clapped, losers grunted. Sara laughed. The whole thing was a bit absurd to her. Grown men, and one woman, racing hissing cockroaches! But Grissom was truly happy. He was grinning like a kid in a candy store when one of his guys beat the favored winner. Money changed hands and congratulations were extended. He looked above the crowd over at Sara and smiled. She smiled a wide smile back at him and laughed, giving him the thumbs up signal.

After the races, Sara and Grissom slowly made their way, hand in hand, to the lobby elevators. "You wanna join me for a drink? Or just go our separate ways?" Sara challenged him to decide.

He led her to a sofa set against a wall that was out of the main traffic area of the lobby. It offered a little privacy, but was still in public view. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Sara. I don't know what to do. I really enjoy your company. You are beautiful and young and so very intelligent. I feel like you would regret this later."

"Gil. I would never regret it."

"You say that now. But, what do I have to offer you Sara? You have so much ahead of you and me, well, I am fast approaching the downward slope of my prime."

"Hey, look at me." She put her finger under his chin, raising it up to look at her. "I think you are wrong. But, if you want to slow it down, that's ok with me. I just enjoy being with you, being your friend. If that's all you can offer right now, then I will gladly accept it."

He reached his hand out and touched her face, pulling her face into his for a gentle kiss. Sara wound her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, thrusting her tongue at his lips, begging him to open up to her. He slowly acquiesced. Shivers ran down his spine as their tongues mated and danced for what seemed like hours.

"AAAH HUMMM! Excuse me, Sir, Miss." The Hotel Manager stood before them shyly, trying to avoid eye contact. They pulled apart, looking up at him embarrassed. "This is a family establishment, perhaps you have a room you can take this to, or perhaps another type of establishment."

Sara snickered and pulled Grissom up off of the sofa with her. "I'm so sorry. We uh, do have a room here. We just uh, had a fight and made up, so...we got carried away."

"Ok, then, thank you. Have a good evening" He drawled then made his way back to the front desk.

"So, uh, your room or mine?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Sara. I think we should just say goodnight." He looked absently out the window directly behind Sara. "I don't want to make this harder than it has to be."

"Grissom. We don't have to have sex. I just don't want our time together to end. We can watch a movie, have a drink, fall asleep in eachother's arms."

"Hmmm. That sounds ok to me." He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Definitely your room. Unless you want to cuddle up with Greg and MTV."

They stopped by Grissom's room so he could change into sweats and a t-shirt. They said their goodnights to Greg and headed to Sara's room.

They sat on top of the covers, leaning against the headboard of the bed, Sara's head resting on Grissom's shoulder. They had decided on an action movie. It somehow seemed safer. Sara turned her body more into Grissom's side, wrapping her arm around his middle. He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping her into his embrace. She lifted her head up, placing small wet kisses on his neck. She nipped and kissed her way around every inch of his neck. Grissom groaned, pulling her closer. "Let's not have a repeat of the last time, Sara." He laughed. She smacked his chest playfully. "I promise. (kiss) No (kiss) hickeys (kiss)"

He pulled her up to his lips for a simple kiss. "Sweet dreams, my sweet Sara." He hugged her tight. She settled down into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews!! I love them!

Chapter 13

Sara slowly woke. She opened her eyes, blinking, adjusting to the daylight. She came face to face with a set of blue eyes, reflecting her brown ones. She smiled. "Morning, Grissom."

"Morning, Sara." He smiled and pulled her further into the embrace they still shared.

"I didn't realize how nice it could be to sleep wrapped in someone's arms." She snuggled down closer to him and sighed.

Grissom had been awake for nearly an hour. He just stayed there, watching her sleep. He thought about leaving, but knew she deserved better than that. When her eyes began to twitch open, he thought about pulling out of her embrace and rolling over. But he stayed. He was frozen, mesmerized by the feel of her in his arms and the scent of her in his nostrils. She said "Morning, Grissom." and he pulled her tighter, not wanting the moment to end. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I have my last session in a little over an hour."

"Yeah. Today's the last day. Then, back to criminals and crime scenes." She pulled herself out of his embrace and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Reality's a bitch." She padded off to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm gonna go, Sara. I have to get ready." He stood by the bathroom door, waiting for a reply.

No noise, except for the running of the faucet. Maybe she didn't hear him. Suddenly, the door opened. Grissom jumped back. Sara laughed at him. He smiled.

"What did you say? I was brushing my teeth. Water was on." She flashed a toothy smile. "All clean and minty fresh." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"I was just saying, I have to go get dressed and get some breakfast before the session. So, I, um...need to go." He reached down and took her hands in his. "I had a nice time last night. I hope you are ok with how everything ended up."

She kept smiling at him, then reached up to pull him in for a kiss. He pulled back. "I, uh...morning breath." He grinned at her. She pulled him in closer whispering "I don't care."

They stood there, minutes passed, hands wandered, tongues danced. Grissom broke away first. He wanted to haul her into the bed and have her continue the erotic things she was doing to him with that tongue of hers, but he knew now was not the time. He placed a final quick peck on her lips and exited the room. Sara smiled and decided to take a nice long cold shower before the sessions.

Ten hours later, they were all sitting in the terminal, waiting for their boarding call. Greg changed his flight so he could fly back with Grissom and Sara. Greg sat reading a comic book he had picked up earlier while Sara and Grissom sat close, dreading the end of the few precious hours they had left to spend together.

"You know, I think I have a Seminar I am supposed to teach at in about four months. Maybe you can convince your boss that you should attend. It's in Vegas."

"Really?" Sara smiled wide at him.

"Yeah, uh, its sponsored by the LVPD, so I won't have as much free time, but umm...it still would be nice if you could attend. I'm sure it would also be informative."

"Well, of course. Knowledge is power. Or so they say." She nudged him with her shoulder.

Grissom smiled at her, taking her hand into his, lacing his fingers with hers. Greg looked up from is comic book and rolled his eyes at their exchange. He knew Grissom spent the night with her, but he had a feeling they hadn't yet 'consummated' their relationship, or whatever it was they had together. They were definitely an odd couple. If he ever had a shot with a girl like Sara, he wouldn't be as hesitant as Grissom to heat up the relationship. He shook his head and continued reading.

Their flight to Vegas was quiet, each deep in their thoughts. Sara reveled in the feel of Grissom's warm grasp of her hand. He hadn't let go the entire flight, and now they were making their descent into Vegas. A sadness crept over her. She didn't want to say good bye to him. Even though the few days together didn't go as she had hope they would, she wouldn't trade them for anything. She still couldn't believe how amazing her luck had been to meet someone like Gil Grissom. Finally a bright spot in a somewhat dark existence.

Grissom leaned his head back, closing his eyes as they descended upon the lights of Las Vegas. His heart grew heavy with an unfamiliar feeling of sadness. He knew it had to do with the beautiful young CSI sitting there beside him, holding his hand. He hoped she would still want to keep in contact after he had disappointed her so much on this short trip. He still couldn't believe his luck at finding such an amazing woman like Sara Sidle.

They exited the plane, feet heavy with each step that took them towards good bye. Greg followed behind them, watching Grissom slip his arm around Sara's sagging shoulders. He could tell they were both dreading their parting. When they got to the main terminal, he decided he would just catch a cab home and let them have time alone before Sara's connecting flight.

"Hey, uh, guys, I'm gonna grab a cab home. I'm beat." He stepped towards Sara and extended his hand to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Sidle. I hope we can meet again soon."

Sara took his hand in hers, letting go of Grissom's. She then pulled him in for a quick hug. Greg turned a bright shade of red. "Thanks, for everything, Greg. Grissom's lucky to have a great guy like you to work with."

"Yeah, uh, ummm..." He stood there, speechless.

"Wow! Sara, you've rendered the great babbler speechless!" Grissom chuckled at Greg, who just turned even more red.

"Bye, Sara." He waved as he walked away. "See ya tomorrow night, Gris."

They were alone. Sara grabbed Grissom's hand once again and led him towards the gate from which her flight was scheduled to leave. They sat down in the chairs after she checked in at the gate.

"Sara" "Grissom" They both spoke at the same time. They both laughed. They sat looking into each others eyes. Sara reached her hand up to his cheek, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I have to go."

"I know. Have a good flight home. Call me when you get there."

They both stared down at their entwined fingers, neither one knowing how to say good bye. So they didn't. They stood slowly, never letting go of the grip on the others hand. Grissom walked Sara to her gate, gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, and released her hand. He stood there watching her walk away from him, regretting he hand't said more. He watched as the lights of her plane made its way down the runway and disappeared into the dark night. Only then did he leave.

Not wanting to face a sleepless night alone, Grissom decided to head into the lab. The night shift would be on now. He made his way to Jim's office.

"Hey, Jim. A what's up?"

"Gil. What are you doing here? I thought you were in West Virginia."

"Just got back. Thought I'd check in."

"Oh, well, I didn't have you on the schedule until tomorrow, so I don't have anything for you right now."

"Oh, well, that's ok. You got time?" He took a seat in a chair across the desk from Brass.

"Sure. How was the conference? Did your bugs win?"

"Yes, they did. It was a glorious moment for us both." He smiled like a kid.

"So, uh, Sanders give grief or something?"

"No. No. He was fine. I think he learned a lot. It was good for him."

"So, then what did you want to talk about?" Jim took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, uh. Sara was there."

"Who?"

"Sara. Sara Sidle. My uh, friend from San Francisco."

Brass nodded knowingly. "Ah. So, did you two uh, you know?" He smiled as Grissom.

"JIM!" He stared at him indisbelief. "Even if we did, and I'm not saying we did or didn't, it's not exactly a thing you ask someone!"

"Well, inquiring minds wanna know." He sipped at his coffee, knowing Gil would eventually tell him was bothering him.

"We're friends. Well, I guess GOOD friends. Too good for my own good."

"What make you say that? I don't see any hickeys." He laughed.

"Will anyone let me live that down?" He sat forward in his chair. "Look. She's a great CSI. Smart. Witty. Sexy as hell" He grinned. "But she's so young, Jim. She's in her twenties."

"So. Seems like she's smart enough to know what she's doing. Bimbo's don't usually make it as a CSI."

"No. No." He stared at Jim's desk. "I invited her to the forensic conference in four months."

"Really?" Jim raised his eyebrows, not expecting this from Gil. "Did she accept?"

"Well, she's going to see if her boss will send her. I let my emotions get in the way. I shouldn't have invited her."

"Well, what's done is done. Besides, she's just a friend, right?" He sipped his coffee to hide his smile.

"Yeah. Friends." Grissom sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I just hope Greg keeps his mouth shut."

"So, that's what's bothering you. Sanders."

"Yeah. He might be under the impression we slept together."

"And why would he think that, Gil?"

" Well, we TECHNICALLY did, but there was no sex. I just don't want another fiasco like the hickey incident around this lab."

Brass laughed out loud. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Gil. You just don't like people knowing you are an actual human."

"I just like to keep my private life private. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Greg."

"Well, that might not be a bad idea. He seems like the kind to be easily intimidated, so I wouldn't worry about it much."

"Yeah. He probab" Grissom's phone broke his train of thought. He grabbed for his phone. "Grissom"

"Hey, Bugman."

Grissom shifted in his seat, smiling. "Hey. You land already?"

"Just landed. I couldn't wait to talk to you again."

"Really?" He chuckled low. Jim raised his eyebrows, catching Grissom's glance.

"Yeah. I miss you already."

"Um, yeah, me too."

"Are you at home or did you go into work?"

"Im at work. I'm sitting here with Jim."

"Oh, so you aren't going to say much are you?"

"Probably not." He laughed. "How bout we chat tomorrow. Usual time?"

"Can't wait, Bugman. Sweet dreams. I know mine will be."

"Night, Sara." He smiled and shut his phone.

Jim was sitting back in his chair, smug smile on his face, hands folded across his chest. "So, how is the lovely Sara Sidle?"

"She's fine. She just landed."

"Oh, that's nice of her to let her friend know she arrived safely."

"Right. Well, I better get home." He got up quickly, hoping to avoid further speculation.

"Ok, Gil. See ya tomorrow night. Sweet Dreams. Bugman." He chuckled.

Grissom stopped dead in his tracks. Great. Jim heard her over the phone. Grissom shook his head and made his way out to the parking lot and drove home, hoping to forget what just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: This chapter had to be written to give depth and background. Not too exciting. More fun to come soon!! Please leave a review! It inspires me!!

Chapter 14

"Welcome back, Greg! How were the bugs? And Grissom?" Catherine sat down next to him at the table as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, uh. It was pretty good, actually. Learned a lot. Saw a lot. Had to sleep in a room with roaches. But it was ok."

"What? You shared a room with Gil?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He took sip. "It wasn't so bad."

"So, did you guys hang out?"

"No. He was busy most of the time. You know, with his roaches and fellow bug geeks."

"Hmmm." She eyed him suspiciously. She could tell he was holding back something.

"Is that all that happened? No funny stories or interesting gossip to share?"

"Ummm...I don't think so." He idly stared at a magazine on the table, pretending to be casual.

"You are so full of it, Sanders. Spill. What happened." She was standing above him now, trying to intimidate the information out of him.

"Why do I feel like I am in an interrogation room all of a sudden? Nothing happened. No one interesting was there. I didn't see Grissom in any compromising positions. He spent every night but one in our room. He did get drunk once and his roach won a race. But I am NOT going to give in to you, Catherine. Cuz there is nothing to tell you about them."

"Them? Who them? Did Grissom hook up with someone? Was it the same one who gave him the hickey?" She sat down again, eyes wide.

"Catherine, leave him alone." Grissom stood in the doorway, files in hand. He walked over to Greg and tossed the files down in front of him. "Greg. Can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure, Grissom." He got up and followed Grissom to his office. Grissom shut the door. "Greg, I should have warned you about her. I, uh, don't want everyone to know about Sara, ok."

"Well, I figured as much. But I don't understand why. She's great. Beautiful, smart, sexy. I'd be telling everyone in the lab if I had a girlfriend like her."

"First. She is NOT my girlfriend. She's just a friend. And yes I spent the night in her room, but we DID NOT have sex. And third, Catherine doesn't need to know anything about this. I like to keep my private life private. If I had known you were going to the conference, I probably wouldn't have invited Sara to go."

"Oh. I see." He thought for a moment. "Mum's the word, Grissom. But, uh, I did happen to mention you got drunk one night, but I don't think that's really a big deal. Most of the people there got drunk on more than one night."

"Ok. Well, thanks for your discretion, Greg."

"No problem." He got up and scurried of to the DNA lab before catherine could catch him again.

Grissom made his way back to the break room to get his assignment and the files he had thrown down on the table. He was just outside the door when he heard Catherine talking to Nick and Warrick.

"Greg said he got drunk one night. And said he didn't have anything to tell about THEM."

"Ya'll think he hooked up with that Sara chick from SFPD? I mean, she could have been at the conference." Nick chuckled. "I'll give a crack at Greggo and see what I can find out."

"Yeah, but he just had Greg in his office. Probably threatened him into silence." Warrick took a sip of his water. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what you can find out."

"Ok. I'll uh, check in with you later, guys." Catherine pointed to the door. "I think he's listening."

"Hey Gil!" Jim slapped Grissom on the back as he entered the break room. He looked back at him in question. "Coming in or are you going to eavesdrop all night?"

Weeks flew by and no one said anything more to Grissom about what may or may not have happened in West Virginia. Greg kept his word to Grissom. Catherine eventually gave up and moved on to other things in her life. She suspected Eddie was cheating on her, but she didn't have proof. Nick and Warrick began a fierce competition to see who could reach 100 solved cases first. They were tied around 78 at the moment. Jim Brass was forced to hire a new CSI that was recommended by the Lab Director. He was in his 30's and a drunk. Brass knew the signs. It was taking its toll on the team.

Grissom sat at his computer. He was rereading the email Sara had sent him. It amazed him how such few simple words from someone miles away could help him cope with the day to day routine at the lab. Over the past couple weeks, they had gotten into the habit of challenging each other with case information. Grissom would pose a question, she would try to figure it out, he would send her an article or two on the subject. She would throw him a challenge, and he usually solved it, much to Sara's disappointment. She wanted to be able to stump him, but she was finding it to be extremely difficult. The man knew everything! Or so it seemed.

Today's email was different. It was personal. He sought her advice for a problem because it had Gil Grissom stumped. She, of course, had an answer for him. He didn't like what he read. His gut told him her advice was right on, but his rationalizing brain took over and decided she must be wrong.

His IM screen popped up. MESSAGE FROM SIDLECHICK. He clicked on the screen.

Sidlechick: Hey, Bugman. How's work tonight?

Bugman: I was just reading your email.

Sidlechick: OH? And what do you have to say about it.

Bugman: well, I value your opinion. But I you seem a bit vindictive towards men. And I think I am just going to keep my mouth shut this time. Catherine's a CSI, she probably already knows Eddie's cheating on her. I don't need to tell her that.

Sidlechick: Well, if you knew what I have had to put up with in life, you would approve of my attitude and opinions. Besides, Catherine would probably appreciate a FRIEND right now.

Bugman: What's that supposed to mean?

Sidlechick: Just that! You should be a friend. Tell her!

Bugman: It wont make it better.

Sidlechick: No, it won't. She might be mad at you, for a while. But I have a feeling she would be even more upset if she knew you knew and didn't say anything. I would be.

Bugman: you don't know her.

Sidlechick: No, I don't. So, I guess you have my opinion, but you are free to choose your own.

Bugman: Yeah, I am. And I appreciate it, really.

Sidlechick: Right. Whatever.

Bugman: So, now you are mad at me?

Sidlechick: A little pissed, but not mad. I don't think I could be mad at you. Not for long anyway.

Bugman: Yeah? Why is that?

Sidlechick: Too cute for your own good, Doc.

Bugman: You think I am cute?

He waited for what seemed forever for her reply, but about two minutes later he finally got one.

Sidlechick: I don't think you are cute at all. I prefer tall blonde's with big hooters. Do you fit that description?

Grissom was utterly confused. He stared at the screen.

Sidlechick: Grissom! You still there! Stupid ass Tony sat at my desk when I got called away for a moment.

Bugman: You don't know how relieved I am to hear that!

Sidlechick: Ha ha ha. Tony thinks he is so funny. Don't worry. He will get his.

Bugman: Don't do anything illegal.

Bugman: so, do you?

Sidlechick: see? Too cute! Yes. I think you are cute. And sexy and smart and an excellent kisser.

Bugman: I miss you.

Sidlechick: Me too. I gotta go. Work doesn't wait.

Bugman: Yeah. Talk again soon.

Grissom shut his computer off and headed off to the layout room. Nick was already there going over evidence. He had photos scattered about the table.

"Hey, Grissom. Just going over the photos from that B&E."

"Oh, ok. What can I do to help you?"

"Oh, uh. Well, there are some clothes that need to be checked and any evidence sent to trace or DNA."

"Ok, I'll get right on it" Grissom walked over and picked up the three evidence bags and took them to the opposite end of the table from Nick.

"Hey, Nick. Can I ask your opinion on something? You know, guy to guy."

Nick hid his smile. He knew it was hard for Gil Grissom to talk about personal things. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, if you knew something about someone, something they were keeping a secret, would you tell about that secret?"

"I'm not really getting what you are trying to say, Griss."

"Let's say you were out and saw, uh...ME! And I was with a woman, and you knew she was married, but I didn't. Would you tell me that you knew about her marriage? Or trust that it would eventually come out and I could handle it on my own without you, you know interfering?"

Nick thought for a moment. What is he talking about? WAIT! Was he having an affair?Did he see someone else who he thought was having an affair? Who could it be? Ecklie? Catherine? Who else was married?

"Nick, you've been quiet a long time."

"I uh, well, I'm not sure Grissom. Its kinda hard to say. Since I don't really know the details. But I would say that whatever causes the least amount of hurt is probably the best route to go."

Grissom smiled. "That's what I was thinking. Thanks, Nick."

"Yeah, sure." He shuffled some pictures around. "You know, Gris, if you ever need to talk, about anything, I am pretty good listener. Don't hesitate."

"Oh. Uh, Yeah. Thanks, Nick. But I think I am all set now." He smiled to himself and got to work processing the clothes.

"Hey, guys!" The newest member of the team stumbled into the layout room.

"Hey, Justin. What can I do for ya?" Nick asked of him. He rolled his eyes when Grissom caught his glance. Grissom just shrugged his shoulders in an "I have no idea what to do about him?" gesture.

"Nicky. Nick. Nick. Nicky...what you got here?" He practically laid across the table grabbing at photos.

"Hey, man. Are you drunk?" Nick took him by the arm, bringing him to a standing position. Grissom made his way around the table to stand beside Nick. "I think you are, Justin. You need to get the hell out of here before you compromise our evidence."

"What? Me? Drrrrruuuuuunk? No way." He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor, scattering photos with him.

Grissom and Nick hauled him up. They walked him into Jim's office, plopping him into a chair there. "He's all yours, Jim." Grissom chuckled as he and Nick left him alone with Justin.

Brass frowned and put his head in his hands. "Wonder whose kid I will have to hire next."

The night shift was once again short one CSI, so Jim picked up as much of the slack as he could. Grissom decided to not say anything to Catherine about Eddie's cheating ways. He was happy with his decision. The Forensic Conference that was scheduled in Vegas was fast approaching. Two month to go, and lots of behind the scenes planning to get done.

MEMO: To all Night Shift CSI

RE: Forensic Conference

Due to the conference being held here in Las Vegas, we will be hosting a number of CSI's from other departments in other states. In order for us all to better understand one another, we have asked a few of our visiting Investigators to join us on the Night Shift. A new schedule, along with assigned visitor, will be posted the week prior to their visit.

I appreciate your cooperation and understanding in advance. It should be a fun learning experience for us all.

"Did you see this!" Warrick shook his head in disbelief. "So, now we will have other CSI's nosing around telling us how we should be doing it their way."

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Nick stood beside Warrick in disbelief. "They think that having someone nosing around here will IMPROVE our solve rate?"

"It's good for their politics." Catherine sat at the table going over some files.

"Well, I don't like it." Warrick sat down.

"Hey, Griss? You see this?" Nick asked Grissom as he entered the break room.

"No, what?" He went over to read the memo Nick pointed out to him. He stood their in silence, so many thoughts going through his head. He walked over to the coffee pot, silent. He poured himself a cup and walked out to his office.

"Well, guess he didn't have anything to say." Nick shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

Grissom walked heavily to his office. He was a bit happy after reading the memo, thinking maybe he would get a chance to work with Sara. Then again...what if Sara did come in to work with them? What then? Would she respect his privacy? Would she try to grab at him and kiss him in front of everyone? Would he be able to keep his hands off of her? His mind was a jumble of what ifs. He headed in th direction of Jim's office to see if he had any news to share with him.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! I had intended to end this tale quite a few chapters ago, but you have spurred me on! I tried to keep this to what I thought might have actually happened, keeping in line with what we know, but its getting off the path a bit. How many forensic conferences can there be in a year? Hehehe. But, this is Fan FICTION, so I have let my mind wander, but keep in mind I am still trying to keep it in line with the show a bit. So, hope no one gets disappointed! Please leave reviews!

Chapter 15

"I know why you're here." Jim Brass grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses from his bottom drawer. "Shifts about over, have a seat."

They both sat back with their drinks. Grissom deep in thought. He swirled the amber liquid round and round in his glass.

"So. I take it you saw the memo?"

"Yeah. Can't think of anything else." He took a sip of his drink. "Who is in charge of this pairing?"

"Actually. I am. So, uh, if your 'friend' signs up for this, you want to be paired with her, I am assuming?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It would be awkward if she wasn't, so I guess YES! It would be nice to work with her."

"Well, buddy. I will make sure that happens." He drained his glass and poured himself another shot. "So, anything else on your mind?"

"Not really." He took another sip. "Found a replacement for Justin yet?"

"Well, I think so. So many favors, one spot to fill. The list suddenly became endless."

"How do you do it, Jim. Put up with all that. A CSI should be a qualified investigator, not some VIP's loser kid who can't hold any other law enforcement job."

"I agree. There are some actual good, qualified candidates. Just a matter of who I wanna help more than piss off."

"Well, good luck with that." Grissom drained his glass and set it down on the desk. "I have a few things I need to get done before heading home."

"Ok. Well, nice of you to stop by." Jim raised his glass to Gil and took a drink. Grissom chuckled and made his way back to the layout room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara sat in the break room waiting on some trace results, reading the latest Forensic Journal. Sally from Administration waltzed in with a stack of papers. She posted a note on the bulletin board, then shoved a sheet of paper at Sara.

"The boss signed you up for the Vegas conference. I need you to fill out the form and get it back to me by the end of the week."

Sara picked up the paper. There were the usual lines to fill in with Name, Date, etc. But one question, hidden among the meal preferences and session choices, caught her eye.

_Do you wish to participate in the Vegas Night Shift Joint Shift Experience? You will be paired with one of the Vegas CSI's, joining them on their shift. Space is limited, so sign up early!!_

Sara's face broke out into a wide smile. Check yes, check no. Where was the HELL YEAH box? She chuckled to herself at the thought. She checked the YES box, hoping she would be paired with one Dr. Gil Grissom. What if she wasn't? Well, she would take her chances. She had a feeling Grissom could make that happen. She smiled and hummed quietly to herself as she filled in the rest of the information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three weeks before Thanksgiving, and two weeks until the Forensic Conference. Jim had informed Grissom that Sara had indeed signed up for the Joint Shift Experience. He made sure they were paired together, as a favor to Gil. He thanked him, feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing. Sara hadn't mentioned that she had signed up for the joint shift. Should he mention it to her that he had worked it so they could work together? Did that sound too adolescent? Grissom's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Grissom"

"Hey, Bugman."

"Hi!" He was smiling.

"So, uh, how's the Night shift in Vegas these days?"

"Well, typical murder and mayhem. But I think it's going to get better soon."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Well, word has it that I have been paired with a beautiful brunette for the Joint Shift during the convention."

"Yeah? She's one lucky woman." She chuckled. "I was hoping we would get the chance to work together."

"Me too. I called in a favor with Jim, my supervisor. It was no problem."

"I can't wait. I've never been to Vegas. They have me and another female CSI here rooming together. Guess they couldn't afford separate rooms."

"Well, if it's too bad, you could always stay with me. I have a guest room." Did he just say that? Sara in his house? What was he doing?

"Oh, uh, well, guess we'll see what happens." Sara was shocked at his offer. Did that mean he was ready to step up in their relationship?

"Yeah, uh, I have lots of friends come stay when they are in town. Vegas seems to attract a lot of them." Stupid. Stupid. Why did you say THAT?

"Oh, since we are friends, then maybe I will take you up on the offer." She smiled to herself. He was probably regretting this entire conversation, but she planned to take full advantage of it.

"So, when you have your flight info and all that, let me know."

"Yeah, ok. You can count on it." She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of what to say next. "Well, I guess I should get back to work."

"Oh, ok. But, why did you call?"

"Oh, uh, you answered the question I had."

"Oh, ok. Talk to you, soon, Sara." Grissom smiled to himslef. He looked up from his desk to find Greg standing there in the doorway, huge grin plastered on his face.

"So, how is the beautiful Ms. Sidle these days?"

"She's fine, Greg."

"I didn't realize you two were still an item."

"Greg, she is a friend. She's coming for the Forensic Conference and was wondering about Vegas."

"Oh. Well, that's nice. I'm sure you can, uh, show her a good time." He smiled at Grissom and waggled his eyesbrows. Grissom just grunted at him.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, here." He walked over handing him a DNA report. "Got your results back."

"Thanks. And Greg. Sara IS a friend, no more. And I would appreciate you keeping that thought in line with the others while Sara is here."

"Understood." He saluted him and took off down the hallway.

The next few days at the lab passed quickly. The night shift had been forced to pull a double on what turned out to be a murder/suicide. The team was assembled around the break room table, sipping coffee and chatting, when Judy came in and posted a memo on the bulletin board.

MEMO: To all Night Shift CSI

Re: Night Shift Joint Experience

We have 5 people signed up for the joint shift. Assignments are as follows:

Nick Stokes...Jim Eldredge, Dallas

Warrick Brown...Steven Sikes, Philadelphia

Catherine Willows...Amanda Jasmine, Boston

Gil Grissom...Sara Sidle, San Francisco

Jim Brass...Dan Forsythe, St. Louis

We will have our guests take a tour of the lab at 11pm and then report to their respective CSI around Midnight. If we should experience a lull in crime that night, be prepared to have some lab work to go over or pull a case from the Ongoing Investigations file.

Jim Brass

Nick and Warrick stood reading the memo. Nick jabbed Warrick in the side with his elbow and pointed to Grissoms name. They both shared a knowing smile.

"Guess he's still in contact with her, huh?" Warrick whispered.

"What are you two girls whispering about." Catherine whispered behind them, causing them to jump a bit. She smiled wide when Nick pointed to Grissom's name. "Ah, I see."

"See what?" Grissom was behind them.

"Oh, uh. They posted who we are going to be paired with on the Joint Experience." Nick and Warrick excused themselves and sat back down at the table.

"So, Gil. I see you are paired with a Sara Sidle from San Francisco. Do you know her?"

"Catherine, you know she's a friend of mine. Why the games?"

"No games. Just wondered if that's who she was or not. I see I have the other female CSI who signed up."

"Makes sense." Grissom stared at the MEMO. There it was in black and white. No turning back now. Sara was coming to Vegas. He smiled and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Catherine couldn't help herself. "Well, at least its cold enough now to wear turtlenecks."

Grissom groaned, yanked his assignment slip from a smiling Jim Brass, and tried to forget that this moment ever happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the conference arrived. The Vegas lab was buzzing with activity. Appearances by the Undersheriff and Lab Director had everyone on edge and their best behavior. Greg even decided to dye his recently dyed blue spikes back to blonde, after a gentle prodding from Brass. Grissom sat in his office. 10pm. He tapped his foot nervously.

Sara had decided to stay with her co-workers until she was to meet up with the others for their Night Shift Experience. She sat in the van, tapping her foot nervously. She couldn't wait to see Gil Grissom. It was going to be hard to not run up and lay a big open mouthed kiss on his lips, but she would have to resist.

"Where ya'll from?" A tall man in a cowboy hat asked of the group sharing the van ride.

"Boston" "Philly" "San Francisco" "St. Louis" They all chatted about their various labs and how long they had worked as investigators. Sara refrained from the conversation, too deep in thought to even answer their questions.

"So, Missy, you sure have been quiet. Ya nervous or sumthin? You keep tapping that foot like that an we are lible to have ourselves another exit down there." The Texan drawled to her.

"Oh, uh. Sorry." She stilled her foot. "I uh, Im just excited to see a friend who works in the lab here."

"Who do you know?" This from an older blonde woman in the front seat.

"Gil Grissom"

"OH!" They all seemed to chant in unison.

"Why? You all know him too?"

"No, no, but we have heard of him." The blonde stated. They all nodded in agreement.

"And I have heard him speak before. Great scientific mind. Loves his bugs." The bald man sitting next to her spoke.

"I guess I didn't realize he was so popular." She smiled to herself.

When they arrived at the lab, they piled out of the van. The blonde woman stood close to Sara, whispering in her ear. "Gil Grissom is one fine piece of ass, isn't he?"

Sara turned to her, not amused at the comment. "What?"

"Well, he is! He's hot! Entomologists are so sexy!"

Sara chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know what they say, sweetie. What happens here, stays here." She winked at Sara and brushed past her into the lab.

The group of visiting CSI's walked behind Jim Brass as he pointed out the various aspects of the lab. He was just as Sara had imagined him to be from Grissom's description, only a bit shorter. They were in the DNA lab and she saw Greg. He smiled at her and gave a small wave. She returned his smile.

They continued on to the Ballistics lab. Then Trace. Then they all assembled in a conference room and listened to the Lab Director give a small speech on his lab. Sara kept scanning the hallway, hoping to see Grissom. She saw a strawberry blonde stop and peer in, then continue on when a younger man approached. She saw Greg watching her from his lab and smiled at him.

"Ok, so, we have some refreshments here. The Night Shift will be in soon. Please feel free to roam a little and ask any questions from our techs." This from Jim Brass.

Sara made her way over to Greg's station, smiling at him. "Hey, Greg. How's it going?"

"Fine, Ms. Sidle. I saw you were going to be here tonight."

"So, what you working on?" She pretended to be interested.

"Sara, you don't have to pretend to be interested in this. I'm sure you've seen it in your lab. Have you seen Grissom yet?"

"No, actually. Where's his office? Can you show me?" She smiled shyly at him.

"Well, of course. Follow me." He took her arm, steering her towards Grissom's office. They made idle chitchat as they walked. Nick and Warrick were in the locker room when they saw Greg and a brunette walk by.

"Way to go, Greggo." Nick laughed.

"Looks like he isn't wasting time on our visitors." Warrick closed his locker and clipped his pager to his belt. "Well, time to meet our guests. Let's go."

"Yeah, right behind you."

As they were exiting into the hallway, they ran into Greg. He had dropped Sara at Grissom's office and was heading back to the DNA lab.

"Hey, stud." Warrick joked.

"What?" Greg was confused.

"We saw you with that leggy chick, chatting her up. You waste no time, Greggo." Nick smiled at him.

"NO! I mean, yeah, she's gorgeous, but I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by Grissom."

"What?" They both chimed simultaneously.

"Yeah. That's Sara Sidle. Grissom's 'friend'" He used his fingers to make the quote sign around friend.

"Seriously? She's a babe!" Nick stood there in disbelief. Warrick just chuckled, slapping Nick on the back.

"Come on Nick, let's go meet up with our team." They headed off to the break room to get their partners and assignments, each still in disbelief over Sara Sidle.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Hope you all enjoy! Please review! I love reviews!!

Chapter 16

"Hey, Cath." Jim Brass called out as he exited his office. "I know you just got in and have to get your assigned shadow, but I have a case I need you on ASAP."

"Sure, what's up, Jim?"

"It's a rape case. Thought it would be good for you and your partner to have this one. She's a young female over near the campus. So, go find your partner and go ahead get there as soon as you can."

"Not a problem. I understand completely." Catherine headed off to the break room in search of Amanda. She scanned the room and saw only one female. She supposed that was her.

"Hi, are you Amanda?" Catherine asked of the blonde who was about her age.

"Yes. You must be Catherine Willows." She extended her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Catherine took a quick glance around. None of the other Night Shift Vegas CSI's were there. "Well, looks like we got a case already. Follow me and we can head out."

"Oh, ok. I'm ready to go." The blonde fell in step with Catherine as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Hey, Cath!" Warrick walked with her down the hallway.

"This is Amanda. Amanda, Warrick Brown." They shook hands briefly. "What's up Warrick? We got a case we have to get to, so make it quick."

"Oh, you know, never mind. Just some idle chitchat. Better get to work."

"Ok, well, be sure to fill me in later!" She smiled at him mischieviously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara stood at the door of Gil Grissom's office. He was sitting at his desk, thumbing through a file.

"Hey, Bugman." She smiled seductively at him as she neared his desk. His head shot up and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Sara." He got up and was in front of his desk standing next to her in seconds. They stood there silently, smiling at one another. Grissom eyed his doorway, scanning the area for anyone who might be there lurking. Satisfied no one was there, he pulled Sara in for a hug. "God, I've missed you." He let his hands rub up and down her back. She wrapped her hands around his middle, her hands sliding under his jacket. "I've missed you too."

"HEY! NO PDA!" Jim Brass stood in the doorway chuckling. They pulled apart quickly.

"Hey, Jim." Grissom couldn't hide his smile. "This is Sara Sidle."

"Yeah, I know. She was on the tour of the lab."

"Oh, right."

"So, uh, I thought that me, my guy and you two could take the 419 that just got called in. Two DB's in a house over in Henderson. I have to pass out assignments to the others, but uh, I thought it would be better if us old guys stuck together and let the younger ones go solo for a change."

"Yeah, sounds good." He glanced over at Sara and smiled again.

"Well, I'll uh, catch up with you two in 10."

"Ok. We'll meet you in the parking lot."

Grissom turned his attention to Sara. He took her hand in his and grinned. "Guess the dead won't wait. At least not tonight."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Or so they think." She winked at him. He smiled, giving her hands a squeeze.

"Well, let me just grab my kit and we can head out to the parking lot."

They walked side by side down the hallway. Sara was telling him about the other CSI visitors. They didn't hold hands, but walked close enough so that their hands would brush ever so often. They exchanged small grins and smiles as they walked.

"Hey, check it out." Warrick nudged Nick as Grissom and Sara walked by the break room. The guys had just gotten their assignments and met their partners.

"Greg sure was happy to see me. I think he has a crush on me." They heard Sara say as she walked by.

"So, how did Griss get a girl like that?" Nick shook his head in wonder.

"Beats me." Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Guess she likes the older, nerdy type."

"Yeah, must be it. Some chicks only go for older men. Maybe she has some daddy issues." Nick just laughed. "Or maybe Grissom's just one lucky SOB!"

The shift went by quickly. Brass, Grissom, Sara and Forsythe made quick work of collecting evidence. Grissom noted that once Sara got into her work mode, she was an efficient CSI. She moved with grace and certainty. He was mesmerized by her. He wondered why he ever had any doubts about working with her. They worked well together. She seemed to know what he was doing without thinking. He had been bending over a sofa, plucking a hair from the cushion. When he stood to find a bindle to place it in, she was there, bindle in hand, waiting for him to deposit the hair. He smiled at her. She laughed. He loved her laugh.

When they returned to the lab, Jim left Gil and Sara to process the clothes and go over the photos while he and Forsythe entered the evidence for Trace and DNA. Sara was going over a pair of jeans with a magnifying glass. Grissom placed photos on the layout table, organizing and reorganizing them. Sara smiled to herself. Grissom was very methodical when it came to investigations. She looked over to see how he was progressing, when she caught him looking at her. They shared a smile and a small chuckle and continued working.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Sara was intently staring at a spot on the jeans. She marked the spot then looked around for some scissors. She didn't have to look very far, Grissom was right there, scissors in hand, offering them to her. She smiled.

Brass and Forsythe finished logging in their evidence and went to find Grissom and Sara. Brass stopped just outside the door of the layout room, watching the pair work. They seemed so in synch. She looked around for something, he handed it to her without a word. Earlier, when he was waiting around in DNA, he had noticed Gil struggling with the time line and order with his photos. He had the typical Grissom look when he was concentrating on something. Sara had leaned over, rearranged some photos and they shared a smile.

"They seem to work well together, huh?" Forsythe noted.

"Yeah, yeah. Two peas in a pod." He chuckled and entered the room.

"Hey, Gil. How's it going in here."

"Hey, Jim. We're progressing fine. Probably another hour or so, then we just need to wait for Trace and DNA to process it all."

"Right. Well, we're done for now, so I'm gonna take Forsythe here to my office and chat and start on some paperwork. Whenever you two are done, you can call it quits. If you need a ride to the hotel, the van is leaving in a couple hours."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Sara smiled at him.

When Brass and Forsythe had gone, Grissom turned towards Sara. "You, uh, planning on staying at the hotel then?"

Sara tried to hide her smile. "Well, maybe. Depends on some things." She loved teasing him.

"Oh? And what would those things be?" He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his. He glanced around. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Well, we need sleep. Then tonight is the Dinner. Tomorrow you have a couple lectures. The next day, you have to work, so I don't see how it would make any sense for me to stay at a hotel when the only time I would be able to see you would be when everyone else is around."

"Those are some good points, Ms. Sidle. I guess the only solution, is for you to get your suitcase and stay with me." He flashed a boyish grin at her, she chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't see how it can work any other way."

Three hours later, Grissom was driving Sara towards the hotel to pick up her suitcase. They drove in silence. He waited for her as she went in to grab her bag she had left at the front desk. She threw the bag in the back seat and buckled herself in the front. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to his townhouse.

"This is nice." Sara commented as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Yeah? It works. I moved here a few years ago." Grissom took the bag from her and smiled.

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She let her gaze roam over the room. It was a large room. Lots of bugs in frames. The butterfly mountings were beautiful. That was one bug she could tolerate. She stood in the middle of the room, not quite knowing what to do with herself.

"You hungry? I can make us some toast and eggs."He set Sara's bag down near the door.

"Sure, that sounds good." She followed him into the kitchen area and took a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Grissom pulled eggs and butter from the fridge and put the toast in the toaster.

"Scrambled ok with you?" He asked as he cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah, that's fine." She propped her head on her hands and smiled at him.

They ate their eggs and toast, chatting about the case they had just worked on, each pretending that they weren't nervous about what would happen next. Grissom took Sara's plate when she was finished and placed it in the sink.

"So, uh, you tired? I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." She walked over and grabbed her bag. "So, where do you want me?"

Grissom didn't miss the double meaning of her words. He stood there, deep in thought, bouncing ideas back and forth, weighing the consequences and rewards of his decision.

He suddenly smiled at her, grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

He opened a door. "This is my office." Sara peered in. Typical office, except for the terrariums of bugs. He led her to another door and opened it. "This is the guest Bath." He led her to a third door. "This is the guest bedroom." She was about to put her suitcase down, when he pulled her toward the door at the end of the hall. "And this is my room."

He took her bag from her and entered the room. She smiled and followed him. He still held her hand. He set the bag down against the wall and shut the door. He smiled at her and pulled her in close. Any doubts either one of them had, vanished when their lips met. Grissom pulled Sara closer, deepening the kiss. Her hands were on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Grissom moaned as he thrust his tongue into her eager mouth. They stood there, beside the bed, kissing, touching, tasting. Sara broke away, needing to take a breath. She placed her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"I have been wanting to do that all night." Grissom whispered against her ear. He hugged her close, reveling in the feel of her warmth against his body. After a few minutes he pulled away, walking over to his dresser.

"I'm going to go take a shower in the guest bathroom. You can use mine. It's the door over there. There's clean towels hanging up in there."

"Oh, ok." Sara stood there, confused as to how he could should shift gears so quickly. Grissom exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sara grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. She surveyed her surroundings, noting the kind of soap and toothpaste Grissom used. She smiled as she ran her hand over the frame of a mounted butterfly display. He seemed to have bugs in every room.

Sara stepped into the shower, letting the warm water sooth her tired muscles. She used his shampoo and soap. She smiled at the thought of him standing in this spot, naked, lathering up his hair. She rinsed off and stepped out, shivering as she grabbed a towel. She pulled on her pink jersey knit shorts and a white tank top, brushed her teeth and opened the door.

Sara frowned as she walked towards the bed. Grissom was already under the covers sleeping. She shook her head in disbelief, but decided to go with the flow. She was tired. He must be exausted to fall asleep so quickly. She pulled back the blankets and crept beneath them, lying flat on her back. Grissom was laying on his side, his back to her. Sara, feeling a bit disappointed, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Rated M, and you know why! You asked and you received! Please leave a review!!

Chapter 17

Sara tossed and turned. Not only was she in an unfamiliar bed, she was in it with Gil Grissom. She wanted to wrap herself up in his arms and have him hold her close, like they had that night in her hotel room. Nothing since rivaled that night of sleep. She turned on her side, facing away from Grissom, hoping the new position would give her some rest.

Grissom slowly began to wake, something had disturbed his sleep. He heard a frustrated groan from the other side of his bed and then the tug of the sheets. He smiled. Sara. Sara was here. In his Bed. She had been tossing and turning, but she now seemed to have settled into sleep. He wanted to wrap her in his arms but he didn't want to disturb her.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep. He had hurried through his shower and crawled into bed, waiting for her. He had closed his eyes, thinking about how she was naked in his shower, when exhaustion overtook him. Well, she was here for three more days. He decided he should try to get some sleep instead of thinking of all the things he would love to do with the beautiful brunette lying in his bed.

"Gawd!" Sara rolled again.

Grissom smiled to himself. She wasn't sleeping after all. He rolled over and found himself face to face with her. Her eyes were shut. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Sara's eyes flew open. She held his gaze for what seemed like forever. He inched himself closer, wrapping her in his arms. She melded herself into his embrace, letting out a contented sigh. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

She let her hand wander up and down his chest and abdomen. Grissom let out a loud breath. "Sara, if you don't stop that, I wont be able to sleep."

She smiled up at him, placing her hand on his cheek. There faces were mere inches apart. She leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled, gently stroking her hair, then pulled her closer. Mind shattering, toe curling, heart stopping - these would all be ways to describe that kiss. Sara leaned in closer forcing him back a little, letting her leg wander up and over so she was half laying on top of him. Grissom groaned, running his hand up and down her back, letting his tongue and lips tell her what he was feeling. She could feel his hard length against her hip. Grissom pulled her up so was laid out on top of him, cupping her ass and grinding her into him. Sara moaned, pressing herself into his touch.

"Sara?" Was it a question or a plea. All she could comprehend was the feel of him beneath her and the growing need to have him. She kissed her way across his cheek, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Grissom rolled her over and onto her back, so he was now at an advantage to take control. He placed hot, wet kisses along her neck and across her collar bone, his hand resting on her stomach, inched its way up and under her tank top, landing on her breast. She arched into his touch. "God, feels so good."

His lips were on hers again, devouring her. She wound her fingers through his hair, holding him close. Grissom let his hand wander down across her stomach, circling her belly button, finally letting his fingers play at the hem of her shorts. Sara was writhing under his touch. He smiled against her lips. "Tell me what you want, Sara."

She tugged at the hem of his shirt, he raised his arms up so she could pull it up and over his head. She ran her fingers over his now naked chest, Grissom watching her, eyes fill with passion.

"I want you, Gil Grissom." She pulled him down to her lips for another mind blowing kiss. God she loved kissing this man. The taste of his lips, the feel of his tongue as it dueled with hers. Grissom let his hand slowly slide beneath the hem of her shorts, gently running his hand across her wet curls. "God, Sara, so wet." He let his finger slide into her folds, moving ever so slowly up and down, and finally circling he most sensitive spot. He was driving her slowly insane. She pushed up against his hand, feeling herself near the breaking point.

"Gil. I need you. Now." She seemed to get out through his tongues assault on her mouth. He withdrew his hand, tugged at her shorts, pulling them off. Sara pulled her tank top off, flinging somewhere over her shoulder. She grabbed at his boxers, yanking them down. She smiled appreciatively at the sight of him. He was a beautiful male specimen. She reached out and gently stroked his erection.

"Ssssssaraa..." He stopped her hand. "We, uh, never talked about this...I don't have any condoms." She smiled up at him and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. "Taken care of" She moaned against his lips, "Pill." She pulled him closer.

"Please, Gil. I need you in me." He shifted so he was between her legs and slowly entered her warmth. Sara thrust up against him, moaning out his name, willing him to move. He moved, thrusting in and out of her wetness in long slow strokes. Sara dug her hands into the soft flesh of his ass, urging him on. "More" She begged. She bit into his shoulder, driving him nearly over the edge. He was so close.

"Just let go, baby. Let go." Sara crooned into his ear. He moved, harder, faster, the pressure building, coiling tighter and tighter, until finally breaking free into tremors of pleasure as she screamed his name.

Grissom rolled off her, chest heaving. He turned and pulled her close, wrapping her into his embrace, gently stroking and kissing until they both came back down to earth.

"That was..." She smiled at him, "Indescribably amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Ms. Sidle." He closed his eyes and pulled her close. They were both soon falling into a deep contented sleep.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Grissom. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbing the phone.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil" It was Catherine. "Were you still asleep?"

"As a matter of fact yes. What time is it?" His eyes focused on his bedside clock. 4:14pm.

"SHIT!" He bolted up.

"Yeah, uh. You were supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago to go over our little presentation for tonight's dinner."

"Catherine, I am so sorry. I am just so tired from this week and forgot to set the alarm." Sara sat up, winding her arms around Grissom as he talked on the phone.

"Sure you aren't tired from some other type of physical activity? You know, one you aren't real used to?" He caught her meaning and decided to ignore her.

"What? I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Sara decided to busy herself by placing kisses on his neck and chest and running her hand across his abdomen. "I was just TIRED!" He yelled out the last word as Sara's hand decided to see how excited he really was to be with her.

"Why are you yelling? Is someone there? GIL?"

"Nooo" he answered in a gravely voice, putting a stop to Sara's wanderings. She tried to stifle her laugh. He was sure Catherine had heard her.

"Uh, huh. Right. Well, get your ass over here ASAP! If you aren't here in 30 minutes, I'm going to come looking for you." She hung up before he could get another word in.

"SARA!" He started to reprimand her but she laughed and jumped at him, pinning him to the mattress.

"I'm not sure Im going to like Catherine so much. She seems a bit too nosey for her own good." She placed an openmouthed, hot, wet kiss on his lips, grinding her hips into his.

"I told you she was." He smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss before pushing her aside and sitting up. "I would LOVE to continue this, but I have to go. I was supposed to be at the lab 15 minutes ago. Catherine threatened to come here and drag me off to the lab if I'm not there in 30 minutes." He got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. "And trust me, she would do it!" He winked at her and shut the bathroom door.

A little over two hours later, Gil Grissom was sitting in a banquet room full of fellow forensic scientists. The salads had just been served. He was sitting between Jim Brass and Catherine Willows. He twisted his napkin nervously in his lap. He continued to survey the room for Sara. He hadn't spotted her. Was she planning on attending? He hadn't spoken to her since he left her sipping coffee, wrapped up in his robe on his sofa. He had just assumed she would be here.

"Hey, Gil. What did that napkin ever do to you?" Brass watched as Grissom twisted and turned the napkin in his lap.

"Oh. No, I'm not nervous about that." He stopped the motion of his hands. "I just have other things on my mind."

"Yeah?" He leaned in closer so no one would hear him. "Like a young brunette kinda thing?" He chuckled and took a sip of his water.

Grissom just gave him a blank look. He looked around the room again. No Sara. He picked up his fork and speared a cherry tomato, popping it into his mouth. He was about to take another bite when he stopped midway to his mouth and broke out into a smile. SHE WAS HERE!

Jim Brass watched Grissom from his peripheral vision. He had seemed uptight and depressed. But when he looked back over at Gil, he had the stupidest grin on his face as he chomped a forkful of his salad. He followed Gil's line of vision.

"Guess you can use your napkin for it's intended purpose now." Grissom chose to ignore his comment and kept eating his salad.

Sara had been running late. She had fallen asleep on Grissom's couch. She had gotten showered and dressed in record time. She called a cab to take her to the hotel for the dinner. Traffic was horrible. She wasn't used to life in Las Vegas. When she finally arrived, they had just started to serve the salad. She found her way to the table with her Co-workers. She tried to find where Grissom was sitting, but didn't want to seem too obvious.

After dinner, the LVPD Lab Director stood at the podium and introduced a presentation to be given by Catherine Willows and Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Sara sat up straighter and smiled at the sight of him. He looked good in a suit. She couldn't wait to get him back to his house and slowly divest him of it.

One thing Sara was learning about Gil Grissom was his passion. He put everything he had into the things he was passionate about. Be it bugs, crime scenes or making love, he had an intensity about him that she found very appealing. She watched him as he went through his presentation. He was thorough and precise and didn't leave anything out.

Catherine Willows wasn't what Sara had expected. She couldn't see her very well from where she was sitting, but she seemed younger and more controlled than she had pictured. She was wearing three inch spikes and a scrap of red material posing as a dress. If she hadn't already known what Catherine and Grissom's working relationship was like, she might be jealous of him working with her. She wondered if he had been able to avoid an interrogation when he arrived at the lab. Sara smiled to herself.

The crowd was applauding. Grissom and Catherine made their way back to their table. Sara followed his movements, taking note of where he was seated. He took his seat, said something to Jim Brass and then looked right at her. She held his gaze and returned his smile. She couldn't really tell from this distance, but was he blushing? She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Jill, her co-worker, asked.

"Nothing." She winked at him and turned her attention back to her table.

"Oh, come on! You just winked at someone and you didn't stay in the room with me last night, and you were late for the dinner. What's going on?" She acted genuinely concerned.

"Look, Jill." Sara leaned in closer so no one else would hear their conversation. "I'm staying with a friend who works here in Vegas at the lab."

"Oh" Jill stirred her coffee then looked up at Sara and smiled mischievously. "A female friend or male friend? Give the details!"

"A male friend" Sara laughed at Jill's excitement. "We met about 6 months ago at the Forensic Academy conference."

"Well, well. Ms. Sidle has some secrets!"

"There's nothing really to tell." Sara blushed a little, thinking about that mornings activities.

"Oh, yes there is! You have that dopey look on your face!" She pointed at her laughing.

"Stop!" Sara grabbed at her hand, lowering it so no one would take notice.

"Come on, I have a husband and two kids and this job. I need something. Who is he? What's he do at the lab? Is he good in bed?"

"Ok. Um, he's a CSI. I'm still smiling." She turned a deeper shade of red. "And ummm, it's um, Gil Grissom."

"WHAT?" Jill covered her mouth when several people around them stared at her.

"What? The one who was just speaking?" Jill's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. "He seems so business like and reserved. You actually had sex with him?"

"Jill."

"Well, I mean he is rather handsome. A bit older than I would thought you would go after, but hey. Whatever makes you happy and blush like that must be good!"

"It's more than good." Sara smiled wide. "The age doesn't bother me. I think it does him a bit. He's brilliant and sexy and I am still amazed that I had the good fortune to have met him." Sara smiled at her confession. Jill returned her smile and nodded approvingly.

Catherine Willows was about to take a bit of her dessert when she noticed the dopiest grin on Grissom's face. She tried to follow his eyes, but there were so many people around she couldn't quite place where he was looking, but she knew at what he was looking. From the way he was looking now to the way he had overslept, and the giggle she swore she heard over the phone, she was sure that Sara Sidle had spent the night with Grissom. He would never admit it. He was weird about his private life. He didn't like to let people know too much about him outside of his work as a CSI and Entomologist. Catherine had known him for several years, so she knew more about him than the guys, except maybe Brass. She would have to see what he knew about Grissom. She had tried earlier to pry information out of him, but he stuck with his "I forgot to set the alarm" story.

After the plates were cleared, the crowd started to thin out. Catherine was talking with Brass about Lindsey, when Grissom suddenly sat up and was staring intently at a group of women approaching. They both eyed him curiously. Brass chuckled as he saw a group of women approaching and saw that Sara was with them. "This should be good" he thought to himself.

Catherine eyed the young brunette who was now standing beside Grissom. He stood up when she began speaking.

"Hey, Grissom. Um, this is Jill and this Karen. They work with me at the lab." He shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you." He stood there speechless. Catherine cleared her throat. "Oh, uh this is Catherine Willows and Jim Brass. They work with me. Jim's our Boss."

Jill extended her hand to Jim and Catherine, as did Karen, then Sara.

"Well, we know you are Jill and you are Karen, but uh, you didn't say who you were." Catherine knew, but she couldn't quite resist the urge to toy with Grissom.

"Oh, uh, I am Sara Sidle." She shook Catherine's hand. "I met Jim last night at the lab. He gave us a tour before the joint shift."

Grissom just stood there, smiling at Sara. She gave his arm a small nudge with the back of her hand, knocking him out of his daze.

"Some of us are going to go out and check out the clubs and have a few drinks. You want to join us, Dr. Grissom? Jim, catherine?"

"No, no, I have to work tonight and so does catherine. But, um, I'm sure Gil here can find time to show you gals around Vegas." Brass just smiled at the look of horror that flashed across Grissom's face.

"Yeah, but thanks." Catherine added.

"Well, uh, let's go." Grissom quickly took Sara by the arm and led the group of women out into the Vegas night.

"So, that's Sara, huh?" Catherine watched as they retreated from the room. "That old dog. How does he do it?"

Jim flashed a smile at Catherine. "If I knew, I'd be doing it too!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I have had the worst case of writers block, so I'm afraid this isn't the best chapter. Any ideas are welcome, it might inspire me with some new thoughts. Please leave a review!!

Chapter 18

Grissom, Sara and her co-workers walked along the Vegas strip. Sara, Jill and Karen were in awe of the lights and sounds of Vegas. They all decided to stop in at a casino so Jill and Karen could try their hand at the slot machines.

"Sara, aren't you going to try?" Jill inquired as she took her spot at a slot machine.

"Well, I think that Grissom and I will go check out the bar. Why don't you guys join us when you are done losing your money?" She smiled at them.

"Yeah, yeah. You two love birds go have fun dancing or something. We'll join you in an hour or so." Grissom shot a glance at Sara and rolled his eyes.

"Ok. And Jill" Sara pulled her away from Grissom who was now telling Karen the odds of winning in a casino. "Look, can you keep the love and boyfriend talk to a minimum?" She flashed her a grin. "Grissom has some privacy issues. I don't even know if he considers us that way."

"But you two had sex, right? And you're staying with him for three days."

"Yeah, I know. But he's funny that way. He doesn't really want his co-workers knowing his business. So, let's just keep it between us, ok? Tell Karen too, okay?"

"Yeah, Sara, whatever you want. We were just teasing, you know. I'm happy for you." She pulled Sara into a quick embrace.

"Thanks, Jill. See you two in a little while." Sara went over to Grissom and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bar.

The bar in this particular casino was what some would consider tame compared to what was offered in Vegas. There was a DJ playing songs and people out on the dance floor. It wasn't overcrowded or too noisy. They each took a stool at the bar and ordered a drink. They sat in silence, observing the crowd that was beginning to gather.

"Come on, Grissom. Finish your beer and lets go dance." She jumped off of her stool, standing up against his side and smiled at him excitedly.

"What?" His eyes got wide. "No, no, no. I don't dance, Sara." He turned so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Grissom. I know for a fact you have some moves." Grissom didn't miss her meaning and couldn't help but smile at her. He pulled her close, so she was standing between his knees.

"How bout this, Ms. Sidle? Next slow song, I am all yours." He flashed a boyish grin. Sara leaned in, hugging him around his neck. Grissom placed his hands at her waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Deal, Dr. Grissom." She pursed her lips, trying to hide a grin. She stood there, arms wrapped around his neck, his hands wandering up and down the backs of her thighs.

Karen and Jill entered the bar chatting about their winnings and how Dr. Grissom was so wrong about the odds. Karen put her hand out in front of Jill, stopping her in her tracks. "My, my, what do we have here?" She asked mischievously. Jill looked to where she was pointing and smiled.

"Well, well, can't seem to keep their hands to themselves." Jill laughed.

"I thought you said he was trying to keep his relationship private? Doesn't seem to mind right now." Karen and Jill shared a laugh and approached the couple making out at the bar.

"Uuuhhhh hummm." Sara stepped back but not away from Grissom at the sound of her friends over stated throat clearing. She turned towards them, keeping one arm around Grissoms shoulders, leaning against his thigh so she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Hey, guys! Did you have fun at the slots? Win anything?" Sara tried to act casual.

"Actually, Karen won 213.00." Jill smiled wide. "I won 25, but spent like 50, so I'm not sure that actually constitutes winning."

"I told you the odds." Grissom smiled and took a sip of his beer. He was thoroughly enjoying how Sara was sitting on his leg. He let his hand wander across her back and down to her hip. He felt her sharp intake of breath when he let his hand settle on her ass. He smiled to himself and took another swig.

"Let's go dance, Sar!" Jill pulled her away from Grissom. He groaned when she stood. She smiled back at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't forget our deal."

Jill and Sara made their way to the center of the dance floor. Karen decided to stay back with Grissom saying she was "too old for that sort of thing". Grissom understood her comment. He smiled as he watched Sara moving to the music. She was so young and full of energy. He still had a hard time understanding what she saw in him.

"You know, Dr. Grissom, age is a state of mind."

"Yeah, that's what they say." He smiled at Karen.

"Sure, we might be older than those two, but we aren't dead yet. It's just about choosing what you want to put time and energy into." She sipped her martini. "I think that you will find Sara worth the effort."

"I have no doubt." He ordered a scotch. "The thing I wonder is if I AM worth HER time and energy. I still don't know what she sees in me." Grissom took a sip of his drink, wondering what had gotten into him. He was opening up to a stranger more than he would most of his friends, the few he had.

"WHAT? You're smart, good looking, you seem kind. What's not to like?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Grissom tried to hide his embarrassment, but the shade of red he was turning gave him away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just think you need to give yourself a little more credit where Sara is concerned. I've never seen her happier."

The music changed, a slow song was playing. Sara caught Grissom's stare, waving him over to the dance floor. Jill made her way over to Karen and Grissom.

"Better get out there." Jill commented as she approached.

Grissom downed the rest of his drink, making his way to a smiling Sara. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, her arms wound around his neck. They swayed to the music. He loved how she felt in his arms. He had never been one to publically display emotion, but something about Sara made him want to throw caution to the wind and just be. He let out a small groan as she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled her in closer, resting his cheek against hers.

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you..._

Grissom couldn't help but think how the song seemed so appropriate for the moment. He stared into her eyes. She was amazing. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her lips to his and gently kissed her again and again as they swayed to the music.

The song ended and a more up tempo song began to play. They stood there, lost in each others eyes for just a moment more, when Sara took his hand. "Let's get out of here, huh?"

Grissom smiled and blushed a little, but nodded in agreement. They joined Jill and Karen at the bar. "We uh, think we're gonna call it a night." Sara was saying to her co-workers. Jill and Karen both snickered.

"Ok, Sar. See you tomorrow at the conference." Jill couldn't hide her amusement. Karen smacked her arm playfully.

"Have a good night." Karen stated genuinely.

"Yeah, we will." Grissom winked at Karen and Jill, eliciting giggles from both as they watched the couple exit the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom groaned and reached over to slam the alarm off. He was not used to going to bed in the dark and waking in daylight.

"What time is it?" A sleepy Sara rose up on her elbows, trying to read the clock.

"Its 8:00. I have to be at the hotel conference center by 9:30. My first session is at 10:00."

"Oh, yeah." Sara moved so she was hugging Grissom's side. "You know, I could get used to waking up like this. Wrapped in your arms."

He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He started to get up, but Sara pulled him back down. He was surprised by her strength. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sara? I have to get up and shower." She was kissing his neck, he loved how her warm lips felt against his skin. He would love to stay right there and try to outdo last nights performance, but he knew he had to go before he lost all control.

"Sara, I really do have to get up. I would love to stay, but we have to get ready." He kissed her sweetly, and this time she let him go.

"Fine, but you're going to have to make up for it tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jill, Karen and Sara were seated near the back of the conference room, listening to Dr. Grissom give his lecture. Sara found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying. She was too distracted by thoughts of the night before. A smile crept to her lips.

"Sara? Sar?" Jill and Karen laughed at her. "The lectures over."

"Boy were you lost in thought. Wonder what of?" Karen smiled at her.

"What?" Sara noticed that the group was breaking up for lunch. "Oh, yeah, guess I just got lost in thought."

"So, you going to join us or do you have other plans?"

"Actually, I didn't even think about it." Sara looked over to Grissom. He was deep in conversation with a few men, probably fellow entomologists. "Well, he seems otherwise occupied, so, lets go, girls!"

Grissom had ended his conversation and was searching the room for Sara. He got a look of disappointment when he didn't see her in the room. Brass was approaching him, smiling.

"She just jetted out with some of her buddies for lunch."

"Oh" Grissom shuffled some papers around, trying to hide his frown. "Well, guess that leaves you and me, Jim."

"Yeah, yeah, us old guys gotta stick together." Jim laughed, then regretted his statement when he saw the look on Gil's face. "Hey, Gil, I was just kidding. We aren't that old!"

"I know. But," he just dropped it. "Let's just go get a sandwich or something."

They went to a nearby deli, each getting a sandwich to go. They found a bench nearby and sat in silence as they ate and watched the crowds.

"Just say it, Jim" Grissom looked over at Brass.

"Say what? I don't have anything to say." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Right." Grissom took a bite of his sandwich, waiting for it.

"So, I don't have anything to say, but I do have something to ask." Jim smiled coyly.

"I knew it." Grissom threw his sandwich down in his lap. "What do you wanna know? How good she looks naked? How sex with a younger woman is? If I was able to perform up to par? What?"

"Geez, Gil. All I wanted to know what it was like having someone stay with you since, you know, you're so private." He chomped on his pickle, smiling.

"Oh, well. Usually it feels like an intrusion when people are over, but with her..." He sipped his soda thoughtfully.

"That good, huh?"

"See, I knew it." Grissom got up and deposited the rest of his sandwich in the trash. " I need to get back. You done?"

"Yeah, yeah." He took his last bite and got up. "I'm sorry, Gil. I'm glad you're so happy, but I couldn't resist. You make it too easy!"

The rest of the day went as well as Grissom could expect, as long as he didn't look directly at Sara. None of his fellow night shift CSI's were there, except Jim, since they had just gotten off shift when he was just getting started for the day. He usually missed working, but he was glad to be able to avoid Catherine and the guys teasing him about Sara. He knew Jim was just joking about it all, but it still stuck with him.

When Grissom had finished his last seminar for the day, he noticed Sara stayed behind to wait for him. He smiled at her and gathered his things quickly.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you could have gone off to dinner with your friends."

She got up and stood next to him. "I'd rather spend it with you. I can have dinner with them anytime."

"Yeah?" He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Yeah, Grissom." He dropped his hand. "You ok? You seem a bit distracted."

"It's nothing, Sara. I'm just tired. I'm used to Vampire's hours not Banker's hours, so I guess I am just feeling a bit off. Usually do during conferences."

"Ok, if you say so." She pursed her lips and grinned at him. He loved the way she did that.

"I'm all set. Ready?" Grissom grabbed his briefcase and slides and ushered Sara out of the conference room.

The decided to stop for some Chinese on the way to Grissom's townhouse, neither really wanting to share the moments they had alone with anyone else. They settled on an old movie playing on cable and snuggled on the couch. Grissom was holding back his yawns when Sara let out a rather loud one.

"Sorry, guess I am a bit tired."

"Yeah, me too. Bed?" He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never ask", Sara commented as she yanked him off the couch and into his bedroom.

The next day pretty much went by like the day previous. Grissom only had one lecture, but the lab director wanted Gil and Jim to be at all the sessions, in support of the lab. They took seats with Sara and her friends for the last lecture of the day, and they all decided to have dinner together since it was their last night in Vegas.

They had decided on a nice Italian place that Brass had suggested. They talked and ate and joked, enjoying friends, new and old. When it came time to pay, Brass insisted on picking up the tab, telling Gil "you got the next one, buddy."

Sara sat in silence, propped up on a pillow in Grissom's bed. Her heart was heavy and she was fighting off tears. This would be their last night together, and who knew when they would get the chance to see each other again.

Grissom exited the bathroom, clad in his plaid boxers. He noticed Sara wiping at her eyes and plastering a smile on her face. His heart ached. He knew she was feeling what he had been all through out dinner. This was their last night together in god knows for how long. He had thought about trying to convince Jim to hire her on, but then decided against it, not knowing if that was what he really wanted. He loved being with Sara, and the sex, well, it was amazing. He had never felt a bond with anyone the way he did with Sara, physically and mentally.

"Hey, you ok?" Grissom sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Yeah. Im fine. Just a little sad is all."

"Yeah, me too." He held his arms out to her and she gladly welcomed his warm embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara sat holding Grissom's hand as she waited for her flight. She yawned, wiping her eyes and smiling. She hadn't slept more than a few hours the night before, having made love several times during the night. Even now, neither one wanted to say goodbye. She leaned her head on Grissom's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Flight 210 to San Francisco now boarding gate 32"

Sara hugged Grissom closer, knowing she had to face the inevitable. He kissed the top of her head. She unwound herself from his embrace and stood. Grissom picked up her carry on and walked with her to the gate, never letting go of her hand.

"I hate goodbyes." Sara wiped a tear from her eye.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." He pulled her close, kissing her gently one last time before she flew away from him. "Call me when you land."

"Of course I will." She kissed him again, this time with more passion. "I don't want to go."

"I know, but you have to. There are criminals you need to catch." He smiled weakly at her, trying to make her smile. She took her bag from Grissom, kissed him once more, and disappeared down the corridor to her plane.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews! I really do appreciate them and am glad to know people are still reading and find it interesting. So, here's the next chapter, please R&R!!

Chapter 19

Greg sat at the table in the break room, sipping coffee and reading a surfing magazine. Catherine came in a poured a cup, sitting silently at the table. Soon, followed Nick and Warrick.

"So, any of you guys get a chance to talk to Grissom's girlfriend?" Nick inquired as he grabbed a soda from the mini fridge.

"Well, I saw her on the tour she had the night of the shared shift thingy, but not since. She's really nice." Greg had a huge grin on his face.

"I'd wipe that grin off your face. I wouldn't mess with Grissom if I were you, man. That's just asking for trouble." Nick smiled wide at him as his face turned from a smile to a fearful, wide eyed stare.

Warrick laughed and took a seat at the table. "Don't worry, Greg. We won't tell him you have a crush on her."

"I DO NOT have a crush on her, ok?"

"Have a crush on who?" Jim Brass entered the room, heading for the coffee pot.

"Seems our little Greggo has a crush on Grissom's girlfriend." Nick took a seat, patting Greg on the shoulder.

"OH!" Brass said as he sipped his coffee. "I wouldn't piss off Gil if I were you."

"What is it with you guys!" Greg got up and put his cup in the sink. "I have work to get to."

"So, Cath, you and Jim get to meet her?" Nick was curious.

"Well, I did briefly. And Jim gave her and the other CSI's the tour, but as soon as she began to talk, Gil jetted out of there as fast as he could."

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling he didn't want us to embarrass him." Brass took another sip of coffee. "When have I ever done that?" He grinned as he said it.

"Right, Jim." Catherine laughed at his comment.

"So, we don't really know anything about her. Did she stay with him?"

"Well, Rick, I think she did." Brass got up for a refill. "Where is our illustrious Dr. Grissom anyway. He's never this late."

"Maybe he's otherwise occupied." Catherine said in a suggestive manner, waggling her eyebrows. The guys chuckled then frowned at the thought of Grissom having sex.

"EWW!" They said as they looked at each other.

"Hello, everyone." Grissom strolled into the break room and poured a cup of coffee. He took a seat next to Catherine at the table. "So, how were things the past couple nights?" He sipped his coffee. "You know while I was away and otherwise occupied?"

They all burst into fits of laughter, wiping tears from their eyes.

"What did I say?" Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and continued to sip his coffee.

Sara sat at her desk, going over phone records for the latest case she was working on with Tony. She rubbed her eyes and sat back to take a moments break from the pages. She smiled when she saw the time. 2:00am. She smiled. Grissom should be at work by now. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Grissom."

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled a wide goofy grin.

"Must be his woman" Greg whispered to a fellow lab tech.

"Who was that?"

"That was Greg. Im in the DNA lab right now."

"Tell Greg I say hello."

"She says hello, Greg." Grissom commented in a stern tone.

"Hi, Sara!" He yelled a little too loudly, causing Grissom to look about the area. "Oh, sorry. That was loud." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Hi, Sara."

Grissom pulled the phone away from his mouth, but Sara heard "smartass" and "never find the body" come from Grissom. She chuckled.

"Sorry, Sara."

"Just don't hurt him. He means well."

"Yeah, yeah. So, how are you tonight? Any interesting cases while you were away?"

"Just the usual murdering and pillaging. Im sorting through phone records on a case for Tony right now. I needed a break."

"So, I'm like your shot of espresso?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmmm."

"You know, I had such a good time in Vegas. I was thinking, maybe in a couple months I might be able to get some time off and visit again."

"Yeah?" Grissom smiled at the thought.

"Shit! Oh, sorry, umm, I have to go, Grissom. Duty calls. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, ok. Talk to you soon"

"I miss you." She said low and seductive. Grissom smiled to himself. "Miss you too."

"Awww" Greg commented. Grissom just threw him a warning with his stare as he shut his phone.

"Page me when you get the results, Greg."

"Right. No problem." Greg busied himself with work as Grissom exited the lab.

Several weeks had passed since the conference and Grissom and Sara fell back into their routine of emailing and chatting and phone calls. The conference and who attended had been forgotten. Extreme cases and grueling double shifts had the night shift longing for time off. Grissom sat reading an article on Forensic Anthropology by a Terri Miller when his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Yes, is this Dr. Gilbert Grissom?" An unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Dr. Williams. I'm the head Cardiologist here at Cincinnati General. You're mother was admitted a few hours ago. You were listed as her emergency contact."

Grissom shot up from his chair. "Is she all right? You know she's deaf, right?"

"First, yes, we know she is deaf and her friend came in with her and has been interpreting for us. Her condition is stable. She was out hiking when she suffered a mild cardiac event. She is being treated but must remain in the hospital for a few days."

"I'll be on the first flight out." Grissom took the information from the doctor and headed to Jim's office.

"Jim, I'm going to need a few days off. My mom had a heart attack and she's in the hospital. I know we're busy, but I feel I need to go to Cincinnati to be with..."

Jim cut him off. "Gil, hey, yeah. Take all the time you need, buddy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thanks, Jim but just the time off would help." He sat down opposite Jim and held his head in his hands. "You know something like this can happen, but...you're never quite prepared, huh?"

"No, never are." Jim looked at his friend and employee and felt his pain. Gil Grissom rarely shared his emotion so he knew this must be hard on him. "Gil, seriously, take all the time you need. The cases have slowed down a little and I'm sure I can get someone from swing to cover if we need them. Just go. You need to be with your mom. But Gil, I thought your mom lived in California. You said you're going to Ohio."

Grissom stood up and stared blankly. "Yeah, she lives in California, but she was visiting a friend when it happened. I shouldn't have let her go." He trailed off and just stood there deep in thought. "I gotta go. Let the team know I will be back as soon as I can."

Grissom headed to his office and packed up his briefcase, turned off his lights. He stopped by the DNA lab. "Hey, Greg. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Grissom! What's up?" Greg was all smiles.

"Um, I have to leave. Family Emergency. Can you feed my spider and keep an eye on things while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure Gris. Anything else I can do to help?"

"No. I'll be in Cincinnati for a week at least. So, be careful and no goofing around."

Greg grinned. "You can count on me" and shot him a mock salute.

Sara was working on a case that involved a decomposing body and bugs. She smiled. Tony shot her a questioning glance. "Why are you smiling? This is disgusting!"

"Well, I jut happen to know a top rated Entomologist who would love to see this."

"Ah, right."

Sara dialed Grissom's cell but got his voicemail. She hung up. She dialed the lab.

"LVPD Forensic Lab this is Judy, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I please speak to Dr. Grissom?"

"Can I ask who is calling?"

"Yeah, this is Sara Sidle with the SFPD."

"OH! Ok, just a moment." Judy put her on hold. Sara waited for what seemed forever.

"Um, Ms. Sidle, I was just told that Dr. Grissom had to leave on a family emergency. His mom had a heart attack and he had to go to Cincinnati to see her."

"Oh, well, I am sorry to hear that, ummm...I thought his mom lived in California?"

"I was told he was going to Cincinnati, that's all I know, sorry."

Sara hung up with Judy, concern showing on her face.

"Trouble in paradise, Sar?" Tony joked.

"Yeah, Grissom's mom had a heart attack. He's not in."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. I guess I will just leave him a message on his cell. I'll be right back." Sara went and sat in her car and dialed Grissom's cell once again, intending to leave a message. _Cincinnati? I thought his mom lived in California? Wonder how they got that wrong._

"Grissom."

"OH, HEY! I thought I was going to get your message."

"Yeah, I had accidentally turned it off."

"I called the lab. They said you had a family emergency. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. My mom. She had a cardiac event. So, I'm headed to see her."

"So, you're going to see her in Cincinnati?"

"Yeah, but...wait hang on Sara." She heard the muted overhead announcement of the airport. "They just called my flight, so I have to go. I'll call you when I can."

"Ok. Bye. I hope your mom-" she was cut off. CALL ENDED her screen read. _Did he just hang up on me or did the call get dropped? And if his mom lives in California, why did he tell me and his co-workers he was going to Cincinnati? You are getting overly obsessive, Sidle. There must be an explanation._

Sara shook her head and returned to the DB she and Tony were processing, trying to forget the nagging questions that lurked in the back of her mind.

Grissom arrived in Ohio a few hours later. His mom's friend Anna met him at the airport. She filled him in on his mother's condition and assured him it was nothing to worry about. He had to see her for himself before he could be put at ease. His mother was his only family, except for a couple of second cousins in Oregon. She depended on him.

Grissom sat in a chair beside his mother's bed, taking her hand in his. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She began to sign weakly. "You didn't have to come so far."

Grissom smiled and sloppily signed "yes, I did". She squeezed his hand and fell back into a restful sleep. He stayed with her for several hours until the doctor finally came in.

"She will be fine, Dr. Grissom. She needs to rest for a week or so and start taking some medication and alter her diet. If all goes as it has been, she can go home tomorrow."

"Well, she lives in California. When can she fly?"

"Well, if at all possible, I would wait a few days before a trip that far."

Anna piped in "not a problem. They can stay with me."

"Great. Then tomorrow she can probably be discharged. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." The doctor exited and Grissom sighed in relief. His mother would be fine. He hadn't been too late.

The next day they released Mrs. Grissom from the hospital. Gil and his mom drove with Anna to her condo. Grissom decided he would take a few days off and stay with his mother there, then have her come spend a couple weeks with him in Vegas.

They were all settled in and sitting on the sofa watching television when Grissom's phone rang. He picked it up and frowned, then put it back down. It was probably Sara. He really should talk to her, but he didn't want to deal with what he had to tell her. She was planning on visiting him next week, and he was going to have to cancel. He hated to do it, but he needed to be there for his mother. Sara would understand.

Anna looked at her friend then at Gil. "You think it's work trying to catch you?"

"Oh, uh, no, probably not. My boss, Jim, he wouldn't bother me. It's probably a friend of mine from San Francisco."

"Oh, Sara. You're mom said you had met some one at a conference." She smiled and signed to Gil's mom 'girlfriend'.

"No, no. She's NOT my girlfriend. Just a good friend."

"MmmmHmmmm. If you say so, Dear." Anna smiled and signed to his mother something he didn't quite catch. He didn't use sign all that often and he was a bit rusty. But he did catch the sign for 'embarrassed'.

"I am not embarrassed, Anna. She just is really a friend."

Later that night as Grissom tried to get comfortable on the sofa, his thoughts went to Sara. _Why am so quick to deny that she could be more than a friend? She's one of a few women you've even made love to, why can't you just admit your feelings? Why do you make it so hard on yourself?_ He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Sara. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Grissom sat back in a chair on Anna's patio and smiled. The call to Sara had gone as he had hoped. Sara said she understood his situation, and they could reschedule her visit. He smiled at the thought of Sara.

"Gilbert, what are you smiling about?" Anna sat down in the chair next to him.

"You know, I hate it when you call me Gilbert." He smiled at her.

"Well, it's your name. And I refuse to call you DOCTOR GRISSOM!" She laughed.

"Well, Grissom is fine or Gil."

"I think I will stick with Gilbert." She winked at him and stood up. "I made some sandwiches. Your mom and I will wait for you. Don't be long."

The few days at Anna's passed quickly and soon Gil and his mother were arriving in Vegas. He opened the door to his townhouse and helped his mom inside. They spent two days together catching up and did some shopping and a little gambling. Grissom had to go into work. His mother assured him she would be fine and would use the Telephone Relay service to reach him if she needed him. Things had slowed down at the lab, so Grissom was able get home after shifts on time and not worry about his mother. Jim had told him he would be sure that it would stay that way as long as his mother was in town.

Four days had passed and Grissom had to work a few hours past his shift. He pulled into his garage and headed into the house. He heard a voice and the sound his mother made when she was 'speaking' to some one who didn't know any sign. He heard both women laugh. Did Anna decide to come to Vegas? That didn't make sense. Who was she talking to? Did she let a stranger into the house?

Grissom rounded the corner to the living room and stood there wide eyed in shock.

"Hello, Grissom."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grissom walked into his living room, staring at the two women on his sofa.

"Sara!" He smiled wide. "What are you?- How did you?"

"Hello, Grissom." She got up and wrapped him in warm embrace, kissing him full on the lips.

Grissom turned a bright red and gently pulled her away from him and whispered "not in front of my mother."

"We were just looking at a photo album your mom brought." She sat down next to his mother and continued to flip through the pages, laughter in her eyes.

"My, uh, flight, was non-refundable. So, I decided I would come anyway and surprise you."

"Oh, well, I am." He sat down in a chair opposite the duo. "Surprised, that is."

Mrs. Grissom began signing something to Gil and he answered back signing and talking so Sara could join in the conversation. "No, I am not angry at anyone. I am just surprised to see Sara." He paused for a moment, peering at the photo album. "What are you looking at? Don't show her my naked baby pictures!!" He got up and flipped the page.

Sara and his mom both laughed. Sara mumbled under her breath "not like I haven't seen it before." Gil's eyes grew wide in horror at her comment and quickly glanced at his mother to see if she had understood what Sara said. The gently smirk on her face indicated a yes. He buried his head in his hands.

"This is a nightmare. My worst nightmare."

His mother signed, "Gil, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is a normal part of adult life. And Sara here seems to be a wonderful woman."

Gil smiled and looked lovingly at Sara. Sara had an amused look on her face. "What did she say?"

"That I shouldn't be ashamed of sex and that you are a wonderful woman."

"Oh, well, now I know where you get your intelligence." She smiled seductively at him.

They spent the evening flipping through the photo album and enjoying some Chinese take out. When Mrs. Grissom stated she was tired, Gil had finally let out the breath he felt he had been holding since he got home. He made sure his mom was settled in her room and joined Sara back in the living room. He took a seat next to her on the sofa. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hope you aren't mad at me. But I wanted to see you and the tickets really were non-refundable." She began placing kisses on his neck while her hand wandered beneath the hem of his shirt.

"Sara, you better stop that." He put his hand over hers where it lay on his abdomen. "My mother is here."

"She's in bed, Grissom"

"I know, but I can't- Not with her here." He got up and disappeared into the hallway, returning with an armful of blankets and pillows. "I'll, uh, take the couch. You can have my room"

"Griss, I think your mom would be more concerned that you are sleeping out here and not in your room."

"Sara, this is the way it's going to be. I can't, not with my mom here. I'm sorry." He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "If you would have let me know you were coming, I could have gotten you a hotel room. Maybe tomorrow we can see what's available."

"This is rediculous!" She pulled her hand away from his. "You know what, this is Vegas! I'm sure I can find a room tonight. It's not that late and we both are used to the night shift anyway."

"I can't just leave her here, Sara. Please, just take my room."

"I should have known this was a mistake." She got up and grabbed her purse and suitcase and headed for the door. "I just wanted to be with you, Griss."

"Sara, where are you going? Stop. Don't leave." He took the suitcase from her hand and shut the door. "I want to be with you too. Just, please understand, this is hard for me. I'm not used to having women around and especially around my mother."

"You're a grown man, Gil. You're mom already assumes we are sleeping together." She stared at him for a moment. "You're mad that I'm here."

"Sara, no, I'm not mad. A little upset, but not mad."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"This is not something I wish to discuss right now."

"OH! YOU don't want to discuss it. Well, then, fine." She picked up her suitcase and bolted out the door.

The next morning Mrs. Grissom found Gil asleep on the couch, still fully dressed and an empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table. She went over to him and shook him awake.

"What did you do? Where's Sara?" She signed.

Grissom sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. His head was pounding. He stumbled into the kitchen and took some aspirin from the cupboard and started a pot of coffee. He sat down on a bar stool. His mother was standing in front of him, arms crossed, waiting for a reply.

He groaned and signed "we had a fight and she left."

"Why didn't you go after her? What were you fighting about?"

"It's nothing."

"Women don't leave over nothing." She stared at him and realization dawned on her. "Were you mad she surprised you? Or that she met me?"

"It's not that simple, mom"

"Call her. Go find her and bring her back here."

"I don't want her staying here when you are here."

"What? Silly, man. Don't make your fear of relationships about me being here."

"I'm not. She refused to sleep alone in my room."

"Gil, I love you, but you do realize you are an adult and I know you aren't a virgin. It's not like I would hear anything." She smiled at him.

"Fine." He picked up his phone and dialed Sara's cell.

"Are you calling to apologize? Cuz if not, I'm hanging up." Sara barked into the phone.

"Sara, I am sorry. I'm stupid. I want you to come back and stay here. Please?"

"Are you sure? You're not afraid your mom will tell me too many of your secrets and that you will freak out?"

"No, Sara. Please come back here. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I want to, but I can't."

"What do I have to say to convince you? What hotel are you at?"

"Griss, I'm back at home. I took a flight out last night."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this. I need to be with someone who appreciates being with me no matter what and isn't afraid of a relationship."

"Sara, I am trying. It's just...This is all new for me. But I promise I will try."

"Look, I want to be with you, but until you can fully commit to this, I think we should back off a bit. Maybe this is just all moving too fast for us right now."

"I don't want to lose you, Sara." She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Me either, Gil."

"Friends?" He whispered hopefully.

"Always."

It wasn't until a few months later when Holly Gribbs was shot, that Sara had once again come to Vegas. There had been many phone calls over the months and articles shared over email, but they had fallen into a friendship that didn't include intimacy as they had once shared. When Grissom offered her a permanent position on the night shift, Sara saw this as a step in the right direction towards a relationship. But her first week there proved that Grissom wasn't ready to go beyond a working relationship. He was the supervisor now, and there were rules. Sara agreed, wanting to be a part of his life no matter what it meant.

End...for now...

A/N: I hope this didn't disappoint anyone, but I feel my time with this story is over. I am beginning a new one that picks up Season 5 and exlplores how Gil and Sara got back together as a committed couple. So, stay tuned!! Look for Just One Kiss!! Please R&R this chapter and any comments on the whole. Thanks for reading!! Wendy


End file.
